Whispering Zipples
by staff master
Summary: While the highlight of Nightfuries and other worthy heroes of the mighty School of Dragons are told, a certain Thorston boy, gazes out of a workshop window, curious about his design working as a blacksmith. Little will he know the future of his battle to come.
1. Starting with Designs

**Author Note: Thought I should just start off with this thing:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD. The O.C. of Halburg, his dragons and other characters who are not avatars in School of Dragons or HTTYD all are property of me. All avatars of School of Dragons have been used with the permission of their owners.**

' _This is Berk. It's a giant rock cast out in the middle of the ocean where brilliant infrastructure and terrible yak references litter the place and recently saw the attack of Drago Bludfist, thankfully the spikes of ice are gone._

 _The main upsides are the pets. Where most places prefer dogs or donkeys, we prefer our dragons._

 _Though they used to be a problem, they are now a huge part of our society. So much so is the importance of dragons, that the dragon trainers created the 'School of Dragons' to train the new dragon riders and dragons._

 _In this School, many tales have gone down the years of heroic students preforming acts of bravery and putting their lives on the line for the defence of Berk and the School. Even students discovering NIGHTFURIES has happened!_

 _However, I think that my introduction should finish and our tale shall begin in Berk'._

Gobber looked through his tool box in search of a hammer for a sword he was working on earlier that morning. "Thorston, have you seen my hammer?" asked the burly man. "It's on the rack, like it always is" replied a voice before adding "Boys, give him his hand". The voice chuckled at his own joke as Gobber merely growled.

Two, orange with purple markings and a yellow underside, Hideous Zippleback heads poked through the open windows of the forge. The left head passed the hammer from the rack to Gobber who was slightly annoyed by the boy. The boy, only aged sixteen, walked out to be greeted by Gobber saying "Ah, find what you were looking for?"

"Yes Gobber and you should be more patient" replied the Boy as he set down a crate of metals and rocks on a nearby bench. "Halburg Thorston, honestly I think Hiccup was less stressful. Actually nobody is more stressful than a Haddok" replied Gobber. Halburg rolled his eyes and began to search for his own tools.

Three years ago, Gobber had taken on the Thorston boy as an apprentice after seeing his skill at the School of Dragons since Hiccup was pretty much fine on his own. Halburg was tall and very skinny with only slight and subtle muscles on him. His eyes were a vibrant pink and hair a dark green, both resulting after an incident with a rogue Hideous Zippleback fighting a Prickleboggle. He currently was just wearing a green tunic, black pants, brown boots and a brown apron.

Halburg took out a small book from his crate and flicked through it before landing on his chosen design. "So, who is this for?" asked Gobber. "It's for me, why do you ask?" quizzed Halburg as he took out a long shaft off wood to carve. "Never know, may be for that special lady" grinned the old man. "Yes because the green hair brings women to their knees" said Halburg while he gestured to his hair as he cut the wood.

Gobber looked at the design and then looked up at Halburg. "Are you sure about this design, it seems very unusual" questioned Gobber. "Ok, I need a weapon and a dragon training tool. Two birds with one stone I always say. Besides, my war scythe is a bit heavy so Gronkle iron is a perfect design along with oak" replied Halburg which was followed by Gobber looking at the long pole-arm resting by the door.

Gobber resumed his work as did Halburg while the Hideous Zippleback looked over each shoulder of Halburg as he worked. The Zippleback was Halburg's first dragon and was named Smoke and Spark (Ok, it wasn't original but now nobody can think of a better name for them so deal with it). Gobber often found Smoke and Spark to be quite useful in the forge, more so than Grump he also thought.

Halburg whistled some tunes to himself which kept him and his Zippleback content and oblivious to Gobber who had left the forge for lunch with Valka. Halburg had started work on the metallic bits of the design after finishing up with the wooden section.

As the Thorston worked, his impatient Zippleback started grumbling. Halburg turned his head and said "What is it boys?" The dragon turned their heads in the direction of his satchel. "What are you two on about I never know" said Hal who began finishing up on the moulds.

Smoke and Spark turned their heads to face the other but then grinned. Hal suddenly found Spark's neck lift him up onto the back of the neck. "Boys, what are you two doing" cried the blacksmith apprentice as he held onto the two rear horns of Spark's head.

The dragon walked outside and walked to the back of the shop where a ton of dragons, aswell as a Timberjack Halburg knew as Stokehead, all with Vikings on top of their backs were leaving in a direction that was all too well known to Halburg.

"For Thor's sake, thank you boys, I will be back in a second" cried the Thorston as he hopped off the Zippleback and rushed back inside to tidy up his work and change his clothes aswell as grab his stuff.

Halburg came back out in his usual blue tunic, black vest, straight-ram horn helmet, green trousers and boots wrapped around with strong string. He had his spiked bracers on his lower arms and his war scythe in his hand aswell as his light-green wooden shield on his back and his satchel over his shoulder.

He found Smoke and Spark with decorated saddle out and on their back, ready for Halburg to tie it. Halburg smiled and quickly tied it before jumping onto their back and the might dragon took flight in pursuit of the others.

The target quickly came into view of an island with an area surrounded by tall mountains but a giant groove into the cliff face carved by Whispering Deaths to act as a quick passage. Beyond the walls were wooden buildings all of great structure aswell as passages for foot dwellers to go to other parts of the island. Stokehead was seen in his stage for use as a 'Taxi'.

Halburg sped past the docked boats and soared to a building where Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, a Raincutter, a Skrill, Sand Wraiths, Whispering Deaths, Prickleboggles, a curious looking Death Song and Snow Wraiths lying stables and around a fountain. Smoke and Spark joined them while Halburg sprinted to the door with War Scythe and satchel in hand.

The wooden doors burst open at the side entrance to reveal all eyes from both juvenile dragons and fellow riders. Halburg quickly stopped his fast pace movements and slowed down but once he got past the obstacle viewing of a column, he met the gaze of a not to happy Astrid Hofferson. "Halburg, sit down, we will talk later" she spoke.

Halburg did as asked of and sat next to his friend Jhrpiy, owner of a Sand Wraith coloured silver and blue named Sandstorm. "Seems the Zippleback gas that died your hair has got to your timing" she joked and poked Halburg in the side, causing him to jump and drop the War Scythe he was already putting down. Halburg glared his pink eyes and her closed blue ones which were closed for her fit of silent laughter.

The two then turned their attention back to their teacher. "Alright class, since this is our first class of the New Year that Odin bestows upon us, we shall start with a new topic. Master Thorston, since you were late you might wish to stand and tell us what you know of the former Fear class and its' dragons" said Astrid.

Halburg stood, with his long thin arms clasped together with his spindly fingers and spoke with slight stutters of nervousness "The, uh, Fear class dragons are the Hideous Zippleback and Snaptrapper, both now residing in the Mystery class. Fear class dragons were defined by, umm, their traits of being sly, sneaky and surprising aswell as mostly boasting two or more heads. The class was dismissed and resorted due to nobody fearing them anymore because of both dragons being able to be trained".

"Perfect answer, if only your timing was as good as your knowledge then our world would be perfect. You may sit Halburg" she said to which he obliged. "Right, so I think that Halburg has pretty much covered the entire topic of this class but there are other classes of dragons out there. The Stoker, Boulder, Sharp, Tracker, Mystery, Tidal and Strike are what we shall discuss" she said.

The class continued discussing the topic for about an hour before the loud call of a Thunderdrum to signal the end of the class. Most of the class disbanded but just when Halburg was about to turn and leave with satchel over shoulder and War Scythe in grasp, he heard Astrid say "Not so fast Halburg".

Halburg groaned and walked up to the front of the classroom where she stood with her axe in one hand but the end slung over her shoulder. "So Halburg, excite me. Why were you fifteen minutes late" she asked. "Got held up at the forge" he replied, leaning on his War Scythe.

"I see, well I will leave this up to Hiccup to decide but you are dismissed. I will expect you on time after break for sparring class" she replied. "Thank you Astrid" replied Halburg and quickly sped off leaving Astrid to sigh.

Halburg walked outside and was greeted by Smoke and Spark idly chirping in their way as they watched all the other riders depart. Halburg watched as Jhrpiy and some of his other friends such as Clazit, Sky & Ocean, Aniu Ravenwolf, Maddy Cool, Jessica Ral and Nataly Rose, to name a select few were flying off to do whatever they wished.

"I have not enough guy friends" thought Halburg as he hopped onto Smoke and Spark. Then again, Halburg was not the most sociable character in the school. He often paid most of his attention to the forge, books, exploring, dragon writing, mineral collecting and looking after his own six dragons.

His mother and father had their own dragons but as they were away for a month with some others on an errand for the chief, Halburg only had himself and his six with him. Aswell as Smoke and Spark, he had a white female Monstrous Nightmare with blue stripes, a green male Grapple Grounder with red dots and underbelly, a yellow female Flightmare with pink lining and green underbelly, an orange male Hobblegrunt with blue and black markings and a green female Raincutter with orange markings. They were named Blizzard, Twist, Belle, Frill and Spines (Name order reflects the species named the same).

Halburg smiled as he flew to the Training Grounds thinking of his beloved dragons. His mother and father always thought he should socialize more and less with his dragons but he always retorted with how much they loved their orange and purple Changewing named Whip, blue Terrible Terror named Crawl and red Scauldron named Steam.

Smoke and Spark set down on the beach to which Halburg showed his difference to the younger, older and similar aged students near or on the beach. Most there were fishing, swimming, relaxing or chatting but Halburg was searching for minerals and rocks.

Halburg would crawl along rocks and chip away parts of minerals or take the entire ore, placing them into a storage space in his saddle. Spark would often lift up higher on the cliff wall aswell as spark at rocks to see what were what.

Halburg was on his Zippleback's head when a spine shot flew over his helmet and seemed to hit his War Scythe and knocked him onto the sand, his War Scythe leaving his grasp. When Halburg looked up, he found a red Razorwhip and black Catastrophic Quaken with a male and female rider, both his age laughing at him. Halburg growled as he stood up with his War Scythe while Smoke and Spark stood behind him but each head on either side of him, stretched past.

The boy with black hair, blue eyes and a much stronger, visible muscle, broad shape, holding a chief worthy hammer and confident as Helheim, was Magnus Doyle who was a bully to Halburg and though Halburg was slightly taller, his scarecrow like body was eclipsed by that of Magnus' macho design. The girl with blonde hair, green eyes, a lean figure and wielding a falx, was Magnus' girlfriend, much to the disappointment of most other girls, was named Natania Stokes.

Magnus spoke in his rough, manly voice "What's the matter Thorston, can't take a fall". His Quaken seemed to also grin. Natania then added while petting her Razorwhip "Who can blame your parents for leaving their feeble rider behind; after all he did choose a Zippleback over a proper dragon". It was a well-known fact that Natania and Magus, along with their large range of similar aged 'fans' hated any dragon with multiple heads, particularly Zipplebacks and Snaptrappers. The reason why was unknown but nobody cared.

Halburg growled and retorted "Well my Zippleback is better than your hedgehog and dwarf Windstriker". Smoke and Spark laughed however Magnus glared and walked over. "Listen here Thorston, you had best take that back" he snarled. "Or what, you will try and attack me before my dragon fills you with gas" asked Halburg, which Smoke put himself between the two and let out some of his green gas.

Natania pulled Magnus away and as Magnus flew off, Natania glared at Halburg and stated "Pray you don't spar against me or him".


	2. School to Edge

Halburg landed at the training area for sparring up on the mountain where he found the group of Magnus and Natania's friends glaring at him from the opposite end of the training area. Their dragons also growled at the orange Zippleback.

It was at this point that Stormfly landed and Astrid hopped off, looking at those around her. She unhooked her axe and said "Right then, from last week, Natania, you are up first, chose a partner to spar with". Natania grinned and said "I choose Halburg Crane Thorston, if I may". Astrid knew this would not turn out well but nodded for the fight to happen.

Halburg sighed as he dragged his War Scythe down but Astrid stopped him and said "Sorry Halburg but can look at your weapon". She looked at the hilt and responded "Halburg, take a different weapon, the hilt is to frail". Halburg looked at his hilt and found that a spine had pierced down the centre, making it weak, a spine of a Razorwhip no doubt.

Halburg headed up to Smoke and Spark and looked for a suitable weapon in the saddle to take on her Falx before eventually deciding on a short sword, as it was that or a rusty mace, his hatchet or his prized double ended blade, a knife on one end and dagger on the other, designed to split into two. Halburg hopped down and was slightly worried as anybody who knew Halburg knew that when he had a weapon, he likes to have both his hands on the same weapon. Any one handed weapon he would hate but the short sword had been made by Halburg so had a slightly longer hilt for discussing the problem.

The two circled the perimeter of the ring as Astrid called out the rules "There is to be no contact of the blades on skin, no fatal blows and the winner is not who is unarmed first but the first to pin the other down, now fight".

Natania had blood on her list and quickly dived at Halburg. The Thorston ducked and tumbled below the blade of the Falx. Halburg then blocked more swings and strikes from the two handed weapon. Natania growled and kicked Halburg in the stomach but the Thorston flipped backwards and struck a few blows that were deflected.

Natania eventually got a hook on the sword and swung it out of Halburg's hands and across to the other side of the sparring centre. Halburg's eyes widened and his various friends and their dragon grew concerned. It was taking Nataly Rose and Maddy Cool both to calm down his frantic Zippleback.

Though Halburg was quite smart, logical and sensible, he was still a Thorston which meant that a crazy, unsuspecting trouble maker was always present in his actions. Halburg did the most unusual tactic. He grabbed his helmet by one of the horns, took it off and held each hand onto each horn, wielding it like a shield while also revealing his frizzy green locks beneath.

Natania was taken back when her blows where intercepted by the metal helmet. However, the helmet was also swept out of his grasp. Halburg walked backwards as Natania walked forward with her Falx wielded like the Grim with his Scythe.

Natania struck Halburg with the butt of the weapon before grabbing onto the arm of Halburg, pulling it into an arm lock but Halburg unintentionally, something happened. Natania retracted from Halburg and coughed wildly saying "Ugh, something is rank, it smells like Zippleback gas". Halburg turned to face her but with one arm on her nose, she punched him in the gut with the other while her Falx was held under her arm, sending him onto the ground in pain and curled up. Astrid grumbled at the Thorston's loss but said "Natania wins; you can all go to break".

Natania, Magnus and their followers went off laughing as did some others but Nataly and Maddy stayed with Smoke and Spark who were eager to see their rider. Astrid helped him up to them and then they asked "Why did Natania flinch away?"

"Simple really, herself, Magnus and their friends don't own Zipplebacks so are not used to being around the gas it lets off whereas we all are" replied Halburg. "And where did the gas come from?" asked Astrid. "Ever wonder why my hair is green?" smiled Halburg who added "And it was a Prickleboggle that caused my eye colour". Maddy and Nataly were both silent due to confusion, disgust and curiosity but left for the school when Halburg left.

Halburg though wasn't going to the school. Instead, he was heading for the Dragon's Edge for a class. It was normally quite far but Halburg had found the fastest way to get to it, a secret he still holds.

When Halburg arrived by the dome, he spotted five or seven other students walking around. He then walked up to the twin's hut for his break. He spotted on the entrance Butt playing with Head. Halburg opened one of the twin doors and found Ruffnut inside doing up her braids. "Hiccup, if that is you then I didn't break your windmill. Tuffnut, if that is you then get lost" she called back without turning her head.

"Not Tuffnut but still a relation, hay cous" smiled Halburg. Ruffnut spun around faster than a Typhommerang and already had Halburg pulled into a death-lock hug, which made the sound of cracking ribs heard from the boy's chest. It would be true to say that the Thorston girl loved her cousin dearly.

When they were younger, Ruffnut would often drag Halburg along to various things and was the decider for his name, after she hit an iceberg with a halberd. Why the changed the 'e' to a 'u' remains unknown. Halburg did enjoy the closest thing he had to a sister and since Ruffnut was engaged to Fishlegs, Halburg was one of her assistants for the occasion along with Astrid, Heather, Ruff's mother and Tuffnut.

The two sat down at the table with some yak milk poured into horn cups. Butt, Head, Smoke and Spark had now found themselves wandering into the area with the Terrible Terrors sitting on the table and Smoke and Spark's long necks reaching in through the door, both resting at their master's feet.

"So, how is life" quizzed Ruffnut. "It's fine, nothing exciting at home except for Belle paralyzing one of Sven's sheep. He wasn't happy to say the least" smiled Halburg. "That was you? I knew there was some Loki in you" she smiled. Halburg laughed and took a sip from his drink.

"Anyways, where is Tuffnut, Barf and Belch?" asked Halburg. "Those three are off by the school with that chicken of his. He is apparently teaching young girls about sewing and home chores" replied Ruffnut. Halburg nodded and wasn't the least bit surprised with Tuffnut's knowledge and skill of fabrics and house work.

"So why ya' here cous'" asked Ruffnut. "For a class with Fishlegs; He was saying that you two were rubbing off on me too much and I needed some more classes on dragons" said Halburg. "Oh he did now. Well, I will just fly down with you now" she said sternly. Halburg was Ruffnut's second favourite relation, after Tuff, and she was as motherly and protective over him.

Butt and Head curled up on the Zippleback's heads, Butt on Smoke and Head on Spark, as Halburg got on Spark's neck while Ruffnut got on Smoke's. The six landed by Fishlegs' hut where Meatlug was sleeping with Iggy on her back. Halburg stayed on Spark's neck up high while Ruffnut got off and stormed up to Fishlegs' door.

Loud pounding on the door was followed by them opening. Fishlegs had a bag over his shoulder with books and other stuff in them but the stern gaze of his fiancé made him back down. He spotted Halburg who mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him. The green haired Thorston got off Spark and petted Head and Butt in preparation for the inevitable.

"Umm, hi Ruffnut, I would love to stay but I have a class with Halburg" he replied sheepishly. "Ya, about that, I was wondering why you think that my dear cousin would be influenced badly by me, Tuffnut maybe but not me" she said sharply while placing a finger on his chest but menacingly.

"Ruffnut, I meant no offence by it but I and Halburg need to go now" said Fishlegs. "Where are you two off to?" she asked. "Zippleback Island why?" asked Fishlegs. Halburg clearly flinched when he finished and he thought 'Why can't you lie for once man'. "Zippleback Island, well then I will tag along. After all, I do own one" she said sternly and walked over before clicking for Smoke to lower his neck.

Halburg walked over to Fishlegs and said "Seriously dude, you couldn't have said Dark Deep or Breakneck Bog? You know she would say yes to go if it was Zippleback Island". "You Thorstons are really weird, you know that right?" said Fishlegs. Halburg shrugged and jumped onto Spark's neck.

The convoy of two large dragons and three terrible terrors set off for the island in question. Unfortunately for Halburg and Head, who was sitting in front of the boy, he was between Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

Butt, being the only female Terrible Terror of the six ones in the academy, was siding with Ruffnut and also creating problems with Iggy. Head was Butt's brother but Sneaky, Pain, somewhat Sharpshot, and Iggy were competing for a mate. However it was Iggy having the best shot with her. That was until their owners had their dispute.

They arrived at the island were they saw the familiar Snaptrappers and Hideous Zipplebacks that lived on the island wandering. Ruffnut was still fuming when Fart and Sniff, a friend to Barf and Belch, came over.

"Alright then Halburg, let's start with Snaptrappers" said Fishlegs. "Why does he need to know this stuff, the boy is a genius on the Fear and Mystery class" said Ruffnut sourly. "Well then, Halburg, what do you know about those classes" quizzed Fishlegs.

"Ok, why am I the controversy between you two exactly? I'm a weird green haired boy who could be doing so many better things. Besides, there is a reason you two are getting married so you had best sort this out by the time me, Smoke, Spark, Butt and Head get back" Halburg practically shouted causing the two to drop their argument. They both watched as the five flew off to the opposite side of the island.

'One day of peace and quiet, is that too much to ask' Halburg quizzed as he passed over some sea stacks, watching a pod of Tide Gliders. Halburg was still dreaming but the sight of boats on the horizon suddenly caught his attention.

"Odd boys, and girl, ships rarely sail out here; normally the gas cloud gets to them. Let's check it out" said Halburg to the dragons and the Zippleback sped on.


	3. Latching Traps and Locks

Fishlegs was slipping in occasional conversation starters but would still be turned down by a scowl or grumble from Ruffnut. Meatlug and Iggy looked at the two in confusion but shook their heads. Fishlegs sighed and tapped his finger before smiling.

"Remember when we first met as kids" he asked. "Sorry" Ruffnut spoke out but in an almost confused and yet wide eyed manner. "What do you remember from when we first met?" he repeated. "Well, we were six and it was Snoggletog mourning. You were showing off a collection of books and a helmet to nearly everyone. Tuffnut and I played a prank on you and you started crying. We then had to take you to the mead hall. Good times" smiled Ruffnut.

"What about that time with Barf and Meatlug?" he asked. "I don't wanna repeat that but the look of distraught on Belch's face was priceless" she laughed. Iggy was also giggling while he sat on the head of a pouting Meatlug. "Also I think Hookfang, Stormfly and Toothless didn't sleep for a week" replied Fishlegs.

Ruffnut smiled and said "You know I only came because of Halburg right. I just want him to do well". "I know that, you treat him like a juvenile at times but you need to face the facts and realise that he is sixteen. He already has a secured work place aswell as owns six dragons" replied Fishlegs.

"Ya but still, he is socially awkward" sighed Ruffnut "I just don't want him to end up like me and Tuffnut did, village idiots". "Please, I doubt he would end up with that title. The weirdest thing about him are his eyes and hair, other than that he is fairly intelligent" Fishlegs smiled.

The two looked on and were moving in to kiss but then Head and Butt crashed into them, panting like mad. "Really guys, was that necessary?" asked Ruffnut. "They seem stressed and since Halburg took them with him, he may be in trouble. Let's go" stated Fishlegs as he looked at the troubled and exhausted Terrors. Ruffnut sat behind Fishlegs on Meatlug while Iggy flew alongside and the yellow Terrors perched behind Ruffnut.

"Ugh, Fishlegs we have searched the entire half of this part of the island, he must be outside the gas cloud or on the other half" stated Ruffnut. Fishlegs went to the back of the island to search for him but Ruffnut then forced him down to a series of trees. "Ruffnut, where are you going?" he asked. Ruffnut ignored him so Fishlegs and the dragons followed her.

They found Ruffnut looking over a rock formation and so Meatlug and the Terrors stayed behind. When Fishlegs looked over the form, he almost gasped but Ruffnut had his mouth already covered.

Fart and Sniff aswell as some other Zipplebacks and Snaptrappers, about eight dragons in total, were either locked in cages or had their multiple heads bound up. "Get these beasts onto the boat, Viggo will be wanting these" said a woman who was clearly in charge.

She looked about the same age as Halburg. She was wearing a black pirate's hat aswell as a black pirate jacket. A purple tunic, dark blue pants and metallic bracers also were adorned by her. She had a wicked looking cutlass in her leather belt but was holding a sort of Bill Hook in her hand except looked leaner and more viscous. Her striking blue eyes and black hair with purple streaks made her look weird to Ruff and Fishlegs.

The rest of her crew were all female. Blonde, red, black and brown hair corresponded with blue, green and brown eyes. All were wearing normal pirate clothing with odds bit of metal armour on their clothes. They were wielding swords, cutlasses, daggers, pole-axes, axes, bows, hammers and halberds.

However, the pirate captain seemed most interested in a familiar dragon with a saddle. 'Smoke and Spark' thought Ruffnut as she watched the trained Zippleback growl in his restraints. The pirate captain told her crew "Bring the Zipplebacks and Snaptrappers below deck into their cells. All except this one bring him into the cell in my quarters". The crew did as told and while Ruffnut and Fishlegs watched. They soon set off while a Gronckle followed from a distance.

Once Smoke and Spark were let go in their cage, the two immediately began trying to break out. "Bring up our prisoner" she said to a red haired and black haired girl.

The two went down to a cell where a boy was leaning against the wall, his War Scythe taken from him. The two pulled him up and escorted him up to the commanders quarters with a spear and axe pointed at him. They shoved him in roughly and left to stand guard outside.

Halburg growled when he saw the captain but gestured to Smoke and Spark with his hand to rest. "So then, sit down. What host would I be to leave you standing" said the captain. Halburg did as offered and sat at the opposite end of the short table. "Right then tell me your name" she smiled. Halburg narrowed his eyes and said nothing so she said "Quiet one I see. Well fear not, you are in good company. Allow me to introduce myself; I am Amethyst Hornrock, captain of this vessel and famed pirate of these waters".

"Famed, never heard of you" said Halburg. "Well, then I think that you don't get out enough" she said. "Many do say that" shrugged the boy. "Ok then, maybe you have heard of Viggo Grimborn" she asked. Halburg grinned and behind his back, waved his hand into various poses for Smoke, knowing what to do. "As a matter of fact I do, tell me though, have you encountered Halburg Thorston" he asked. "Halburg? I know the last name though" she said, intrigued.

"Yes well I would say that you would be seen as a mere insect compared to him" replied Halburg as he walked around the room, snatching his hand onto a bone-carved leg length, ruby topped cane that Halburg had been staring at since he walked in. "Really then, tell me about this 'Halburg'" asked the pirate. Halburg walked over to Smoke who had a sphere in his mouth and said "He is a genius, can outsmart even Viggo Grimborn. Master dragon trainer and also". Smoke meanwhile had rolled the sphere against the butt of the cane

Halburg spun around with the cane, which flicked the sphere up into the air, held off the ground in his left hand while his other hand caught the sphere between his middle and index fingers "Standing right here". Amethyst was standing and in a fighting stance, cutlass pulled out but Halburg threw the sphere at her. It fell at her feet and from it, Zippleback gas poured out. When Amethyst could see straight again, Halburg and the Zippleback were gone. Spark had been using his tail during that time to fish for the key to the cage and open it with one of their tails.

Halburg was on deck and when the other crew spotted him, he called onto his boys "Time to go guys". He hopped onto their saddle while Smoke and Spark shot a quick and powerful. Amethyst had made her way onto deck when she saw the Zippleback fly off. "You will never hold onto them you hear me, Halburg Thorston, you and your dragons shall perish" she yelled.

Halburg caught up with Meatlug and the group head off to Berk. Ruffnut though had hopped onto Smoke while Halburg got on Spark. When they arrived, it was evening and they found Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Tuffnut, Gobber, Valka and their dragons waiting outside Gobber's shop. "Listen Ruffnut, can I just drop you hear, I'm exhausted and want to go home" asked Halburg. "Fine but you are telling me what happened on that ship tomorrow" she stated.

Halburg nodded and dropped her off before heading off to his home on the outskirts of Berk. The home was relatively large and had a passage underground for their stable. They also had some wooden perches, rock slabs, a small pond, a storage shed and feeding station. The dragon head sculpture on the top of the house was the four heads of a Snaptrapper. Outside though, Halburg smiled as he set down on the main path of the building.

Spines and Twist were resting on the rock slabs, Blizzard perched on the dragon perch, Belle cleaning her scales in the pond while Frill hauled some barrels off a cart and placed them into a shed, Johann had delivered them while Halburg was out. Blizzard caught sight of them and when she roared Halburg found himself almost immediately knocked down and being licked on the face by a Monstrous Nightmare and Hobblegrunt. Twist, Spines and Belle watched from a bit further back but where all smiling and when Halburg stood up, Belle and Twist were wagging their tails like a dog.

The seven walked up to the house with Halburg being surrounded by the dragons in question, all buzzing and excited to see their master. Halburg smiled but when he saw a group of dragons strolling up, a cream Snow Wraith and blue Devilish Dervish at the front, with Magnus on the Wraith and Natania on the Dervish, he rolled his eyes. Behind them were a Prickleboggle, Moldruffle, Deadly Nadder and Typhommerang.

"Well then, what brings a Thorston out here" laughed Natania. "That doesn't make sense when I live here" replied Halburg to which Blizzard laughed. "Seems your Nightmare has a horrible sense of humour" stated Magnus. "Probably but she is the best for me" replied Halburg who petted the nudging dragon in question.

"You know what Thorston. Why don't you do me a favour and give these dragons away. After all, they are hardly trained" laughed Natania. Belle and Twist stood infront of Halburg, both growling at them. "Shut up and get lost. I trust you know what a Flightmare is capable of" ordered Halburg. The others scoffed and flew off to the village. Belle and Twist aswell as the other dragons looked at their master in confusion but Halburg said "Don't worry guys, we will get them back in such a way that they will be running with their tails between their legs. After all, a Thorston has to play a prank every once in a while otherwise people forget who I am". The dragons nodded and all seven walked back to the house.

While six of the entered the house's land, Blizzard grinned and snuck to the back of the bully's convoy and, with the tip on fire, hit both Magnus and Natania, causing them to yelp and both glared back at Blizzard who was walking back up to the five dragons and Thorston who were in fits of laughter at the incident. 'I will kill them all if it is the last thing I do' thought Magnus and Natania with a growl.


	4. For the washing and the polishing

**Author Note: I thought that, since people do know me in game, I should stress one thing about my avatar, Halburg. In game, he has more than the six dragons mentioned but, due to the pain of remembering them all, I will only include probably up to fourteen of them throughout the story, most likely but I will make cameos of my other dragons on other parts, so look out for those throughout the rest of the story. Points to who can find them out XD**

 **P.S, two of my actual dragons and one O.C. dragon have already appeared in the story, both named and both belong to Halburg outside the story, points to whoever can name them first. Also no prize for getting the right answer, sorry.**

The next morning, Halburg woke up to Belle sleeping at the end of his bed. He changed out of his night time clothes into his forge clothing and then walked down with Belle at his feet. The two went outside to let Smoke, Spark, Blizzard, Twist, Frill and Spines out of their pens for their breakfast. While he was opening the trap door to the stable, Belle was already tucking into her basket of cod covered in her beloved algae. When the other five dragons came out, they stuck their six snouts into a basket for each face.

The trainer of the dragons then went inside before emerging with a bowl of porridge and a mug of water. Halburg ate his breakfast on a log while he watched the dragons tuck in. Halburg also saw several dragon riders up early, all eagerly going to and from location to home, caring boxes which would be empty on one journey then full on the return. Halburg, admittedly, wasn't a mourning person on the days of Mondays to Thursdays, Fridays to Sundays he would get up early though.

Halburg and Belle left for the forge after the morning ritual was done. The final preparations for his design were just to assemble it. The Gronckle Iron would be cool and the oak shaft was prepared. Aswell, other components that made it unique were already ready to be put together.

The yellow Flightmare watched as her master began to organise the parts. Oddly, in Belle's saddle was the cane Halburg had stolen from Amethyst, the boy had become fond of the cane and felt that there was more to it than meets the eye, though he had never actually been bothered to check if there was. Halburg was whistling to himself when all of a sudden, he got hit in the back of the head. "Ouch, who did that" he growled. "Wassup red" grinned a girl.

Halburg smiled at Sky&Ocean. She nicknamed him red because of his mother having origins from Eire, a.k.a Ireland. The two often fought each other, more than Ruff and Tuff at times, but only because, well they actually did it for no particular reason. "Yes shorty, what do you want" said Halburg. Halburg was also about a foot taller than her.

"Not much, anyway I am just doing runs on behalf of Headmaster. There is to be a feast tonight at the school and all students are expected to dress proper and formal" she smiled. "So, that means?" asked Halburg. "Dress formal Halburg or I will personally beat you up. So that means don't wear your normally coal covered clothes that stink of Zippleback gas and take a bath. Try incorporating that cane I saw on Belle's saddle" she smiled before leaving the letter on Halburg's desk. Halburg watched as she flew off on her Whispering Death.

Halburg rolled his eyes. He hated events and had very few dirt free clothing so he would probably pop into Johann's stall on the way home. Still, he was focused on getting his design finished so continued.

Gobber and Grump landed outside the stall when Halburg was finally finished. "Ah, is that design of yours finished?" asked the old man. "Yep, whatcha think" asked Halburg as he held up the object.

The design was based around an oak staff. The top of it was a metal hook with a flat side on the inside and sharp on the outside curve. The tip at the end was pointed. The hook was Gronckle Iron as was the spear head at the bottom. The spear was pointed and slim, with a Grapple Grounder tail tip inspired look at the bottom where it connected to the bottom of the shaft. There was also a wheel just above it with a thin strong looking rope attached to it. There were two leather places on it for Halburg's hands aswell as carvings on the wood of Smoke and Spark, Frill, Blizzard, Belle, Twist and Spines along the entire weapon from hook tip to spear end, in descending order. The overall weapon was relatively thin and just about a foot taller, because of the hook, than Halburg. It was very pretty to say the least.

"So, all this for a Gronckle Iron staff?" asked Gobber. "Well it isn't just a staff" said Halburg and at this point, the spear at the end, as the shaft was turned upside down, shot up into the ceiling. The two had an awkward silence before Gobber said "Deadly". The spring-loaded, retractable grappling hook spear wound itself back into its slot firmly.

"Anyways, you should get going, sort yourself out for tonight" said Gobber. Halburg sighed but Gobber gave him a look that said 'Go-now-or-I-will-kick-you-out'. Halburg may mock the man at times but when Gobber told him to do something, he would cast the most frightening glare. Halburg slung the staff into a sling on his back and walked alongside Belle to Trader Johann.

Inevitably, there were a ton of Viking boys and girls there getting fabrics, dresses and other formal wear. Halburg looked glumly but then found him being dragged away by two people. "Ruff, Tuff, you two let go of me" he growled. "Fine, but come with us" said Tuffnut. Barf and Belch nudged Halburg before the relations walked towards the Thorston household. "So Halburg, tell us about those pirates" said Ruffnut.

"Well, I was flying with Smoke and Spark and the terrors when I saw a boat coming towards the island. I went to check it out but they started firing dragon root arrows at me. I ended up slipping from Smoke and Spark's saddle onto deck where they took away my War Scythe. I told the dragons to go back to you guys but they got Smoke and Spark with an arrow, causing them to crash land onto the beach where they were already preparing to load up other dragons. I was left in a jail until I talked with the pirate in charge. I used a Zippleback bomb to escape with Smoke and Spark but Thor knows what is happening to those Snaptrappers and Zipplebacks, also my War Scythe" said Halburg.

His cousins nodded as they entered the household. "Anyways, why are we here?" asked Halburg. "Our mother obviously heard from us about the feast so she and Gobber made these for you" said Tuffnut as he placed a wooden and metal chest on the table. The twin's mother was the best clothes maker in the village. She made all the special clothing for figures like engaged parties, the chief and family and so on, so forth. So when she heard her nephew was going to a feast, she, and with some help from Gobber, got cracking until they were done. Thankfully, she had heard it before any other had so could get the fabrics and metals faster, thanks to Ruffnut and Tuffnut being teachers at the school.

Halburg eyed the chest before him and opened it, expecting Fireworms to fly out into his face. Instead, he saw a beautiful normal length tunic in dark purple with red Nordic designs on it. A bronze metal crown-style helmet lay atop the clothing. There were dark red pants on top with Nordic designs on the leg bottoms. Two brown leather boots were also in there along with two purple strap bracers. The bracers had Zippleback designs on them. The final piece of clothing was a dark red leather belt with a bronze buckle in the centre with the Fear class symbol in it, the Thorston symbol.

"This is really, wow, I don't know what to say, thank you" said a shocked Halburg. Ruffnut patted his shoulder and said "No charge on these. Now go on home, take a bath and get ready for tonight". Halburg closed the chest, hugged Ruff and Tuff before running out with it.

Belle flew him home and he put the chest in the main part of the house along with his new staff on a sideways, wall rack in his room. He walked out in just a green tunic, brown pants and shoes awhile later to take his bath in the spring. All the dragons came with him to be cleaned but left their saddles at home, Halburg had cleaned them this mourning anyway but didn't want them dirty.

The dragons were, apart from Belle, filthy. Belle was the most conscious of her looks and hated mud and dirt. The others were covered in dust, mud, coal and smoke. Still, Belle would have a bath like the others for just her image to be maintained. When they arrived, Halburg left his clothes on the side and got into the spring, with a bar of soap and a sponge in arms reach. The larger end of the spring was where Spines, Frill, Blizzard, Smoke and Spark were at while the slightly shallower end were Twist, Belle and Halburg were, due to Belle and Twist being smaller dragons. The dragons cleaned themselves naturally while Halburg cleaned himself.

Halburg was happy that he was the only boy there at the time, aswell as having a Monstrous Nightmare and Hobblegrunt there was a useful way of keeping the water warm. Halburg loved water, which is why he liked his Father's Scauldron a lot. He had always wanted his own Tidal class dragon but knew that one around the house was fine. He was also, despite his scrawny and tall build, quite a good swimmer.

Halburg eventually finished up and, after using Blizzard to get dry, put on his clothes but waited a while as the dragons continued their work. Twist and Blizzard were finished first so Halburg told the others to follow up after them. Belle was technically already finished but kept cleaning herself to absolute perfection until her scales glowed, and Spines forced her out.

Halburg had arrived home and the other four arrived not long after. "Alright then guys, who wants to go to a feast?" he asked them. Smoke, Spark and Blizzard already walked off in to their stables. Frill and Spines, who were the fatherly and motherly dragon figures, decided to leave it up to Twist and Belle. After realising both wanted to go, Halburg eventually decided "Since I was riding Belle at the start of the day, she can come. Sorry Twist, I'll take you round the island and to Mudraker Island tomorrow".

Twist nodded and walked away with his head down, Spines holding her wing over him and Frill behind them. "Alright Belle, let's get your saddle on you" smiled Halburg. Belle nodded and went over with him to the shed.

Belle's saddle was the same as all the other saddles with obvious design changes to match Belle's design. The leather was freshly polished and the design was of the defender saddle. Though Halburg had made some modifications, such as lowering the height of the front shield too make room for his view. The paint work was also change from red and yellow to dark green and dark purple. Overall, the saddle was smaller in looks and tidier, aswell as fit the persona of Halburg better.

Belle had her saddle on and was waiting outside for Halburg as he was getting changed. He later came out in the clothes made by his aunt aswell as holding the ruby tipped cane. Halburg looked into the sky and saw other dragons leaving for the feast. "Let's go girl, hopefully I don't make a fool of myself" he smiled. Belle merely rolled her eyes and was also secretly gloating, she knew she was going to tease the younger Twist later

Belle and Halburg were only one dragon and rider in a giant flock of dragons and riders. Snaptrappers, Deadly Nadders, Monstrous Nightmares, Sand Wraiths, Razorwhips, Hobblegrunts, Hideous Zipplebacks, Gronckles and pretty much every other species that there was in the School could be seen in a rainbow of yellows, blues, greens, reds, pinks, purples, oranges, browns, greys, whites and blacks, aswell as any other possible colour. Wild dragons in the waters below the flock were all looking up in confusion or immediately swam off in fear.

Halburg struggled finding a place to land but eventually did. Belle was left with the other dragons in a fish feeding area while tables, chairs, lamps and other furniture were laid out in the main quadrant outside the hatchery. Halburg walked in with his cane held up off the ground. He was thankful to see other Viking boys holding other fancy canes, axes, maces and swords.

Halburg was sitting by himself but soon found Jhrpiy, Sky&Ocean, Ninja Gluestick, God of Light, Nataly Rose and Haddok Girl, along with others, sat down with him. Halburg felt slightly embarrassed but Haddok Girl, one of the senior students, who was sitting next to him said "You look fine Halburg, stop fretting".

Moments late, the food started arriving by Speed Stingers, Terrible Terrors, Smothering Smokebreaths (who were trying everything not to take the tons of metal around them) and Night Terrors. Halburg, so far, was enjoying the night.

Then, from the head table, Hiccup rose. Aswell, on the head table were Headmaster, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Eret, Snotlout, Heather, Valka, Spitelout, Phlegma and Gobber. Hiccup tapped a spoon against his goblet which caused the chattering to stop. "Attention all students, I would like to thank you all for attending this evening. Though you are probably wondering why you are here. Well, no other reason than a feast really and aswell to get you all ready for the many feasts that occur throughout the New Year, particularly the juniors".

"So, in order to prepare you all for our upcoming festivals through the year; get up and start dancing" called Hiccup. At this point, some of the music began being played by the musically talented students. Hiccup with Astrid, Fishlegs with Ruffnut and Tuffnut with Heather led the dance at the front. Snotlout went to get his newly wed wife, Toril, who was cooking the meals for the students, out to dance. Spitelout watched his son, Headmaster was dancing with Phlegma, Gobber was dancing by himself (though that didn't bother him) and Valka was just tapping her foot along while petting Gruff, who was resting his head on her lap. Eret was the head of the musicians so obviously wasn't dancing as he was the music teacher, strange surprise.

Halburg watched as the others got up dancing and smiled. He had his cane strapped to his belt and was clapping along while tapping his foot along to the music. He was never one for dancing but did have a sense of rhythm. Jhrpiy though was having none of it.

While Halburg wasn't looking at her, she grabbed his hands "Come on, dance you mutton head". "No Jhrpiy I don't…" he began but he found himself already following her onto the dance floor. "Just follow me" she laughed and began to lead his steps.

Halburg was a small bit clumsy aswell as self-conscious but managed to keep following the steps of the dance. He was busy trying not to step on Jhrpiy's feet so didn't notice Tuffnut laughing before Heather hit him and the two continued.

The dancing continued but Halburg eventually decided to sit down. The girls who knew him in a positive light were all laughing amongst each other. The guys who knew him were less critical and surprised by him. Halburg took a sip from his goblet of mead as he watched the events continue in the form of dancing and older students snogging another's face off.

Halburg decided to check on Belle so unhooked his cane and walked off, his cane hitting the ground with every second stride. He wanted to go alone and was thankful nobody saw him leave.

Belle meanwhile was sound asleep between a Hideous Zippleback and Snow Wraith. Even with her saddle still strapped to her back with the long spikes on it, she was still sleeping in probably the most awkward position one could imagine. In fact, all the dragons were passed out with half eaten piles of fish, eggs, fruit and meat infront of them. Belle and the other Flightmares had fish aswell as their beloved algae infront of them; some finished while others less so.

Halburg leaned both hands on his cane while he smiled at his sleeping companion. The temptation to simply leave was strong but Halburg knew Ruffnut would be disappointed aswell as mad at him. So, Halburg was about to turn back to the feast but suddenly he saw the food of the Hideous Zippleback next to him. The dragon itself was sniffling in its' sleep and had blast marks near its stall.

"Blue oleander?" he quizzed. Halburg then became shocked as he inspected the other feeding trays and found that there was the reptilian lethal plant in only the trays of the Zippleback's, Snaptrapper's and Seashocker's. "All multiple headed dragons, this has those two mutton heads written all over it" he growled. He looked over and saw a girl and boy grinning in the distance and sneakily, crept round behind the dragons to them. 'Alright then Magnus and Natania, let's see what you two are up to?' thought Halburg.

"Brilliant Nat seems that we will sort out most of the feeble dragons in this pathetic school" grinned Magnus. "Yeah, shame we couldn't get that prized Zippleback of snot hair Thorston" laughed Natania. "Well, I don't know what dragon he brought with him but five dragons are at his house, why don't we pay them a visit and show them our new flowers" smiled Magnus. Halburg heard it all but didn't get to them in time and watched them fly off on their Razorwhip and Snow Wraith.

Halburg whistled for Belle and the Flightmare responded quickly. "Come on girl, we have to get home" he ordered as he jumped into her saddle.


	5. The battle on Thorston Turf

"I will kill him and her" shouted a very angry Thorston. "Easy sis, he probably had a valid reason for leaving" comforted Tuffnut. "Well Belle should have stopped him. Aswell, he better have a fantastic reason that Thor would say is good" growled Ruffnut.

"Is something wrong" said Haddok Girl who had just walked into the clearing. "Yes, have you seen Halburg" growled Ruffnut. "Umm, ya, he said he had gone to check on Belle" she replied. "Ugh, come on Tuff, let's get Barf and Belch" stated Ruffnut who stormed past Haddok Girl. "Sorry Haddok" Tuffnut said before running after his sister.

When Ruffnut arrived at their dragon's pen, she found Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly and Meatlug trying to corral Barf and Belch who were spraying out gas and sparks like mad. They had uncontrollable movements of their wings, legs and tails aswell as necks. When Tuffnut arrived, he had wide eyes and stated "It's like their sneezing or have a cold. Or like that time we put ants in Mildews pants when we were kids".

"Ya that time was fun. Wait, sneezing?" quizzed Ruffnut. The twins both pondered for a while before both had wide eyes and said at the same time "Blue oleander". "HICCUP, VALKA" shouted Tuffnut as he ran back to the hall while Ruffnut tried to calm down Barf and Belch.

Meanwhile, Halburg and Belle were chasing their quarry. They had just arrived at the giant statues, which had been since rebuilt, on the waters just off of Berk. "Come on Belle, they are probably at the house by now" called Halburg. Belle narrowed determined eyes, roared and sped on.

When Halburg arrived at his house, he found the trap door to the stables open. Halburg had no time to get another type of weapon so clutched his cane in his grasp as he and Belle ran down the stairs to the normal style combined with boulder style stable.

"Come on dragons, eat up" laughed Magnus. Spines, Blizzard, Twist, Frill, Smoke and Spark were all pushing themselves back as far as they could up against the stable wall while the Snow Wraith and Razorwhip stood behind their riders like guards. Magnus was forcing an eel up to their face with one hand while his hammer was clutched in the other. Natania had her Falx and another eel.

"Seems that your precious trainer isn't here to save you" laughed Natania but she felt herself being knocked into Magnus by a powerful, yellow tail. When she looked back, she growled as Halburg and Belle stood in a fighting stance. Magnus and Natania jumped onto their respective dragons, dropped their eels and grinned.

Before even Twist or Belle could react, the Snow Wraith and Razorwhip were flying out of the stable but the Razorwhip had Halburg, still holding his cane, in its grasp.

While the six dragons were left in the stable, the other two went out and quickly locked the stable door, which had pounding being heard from the other side. "You stupid scarecrow, seems we are going to have to deal with you our own way" growled Natania who kicked Halburg in the chest.

"Ya, you won't know what hit you, aswell, a heart broken dragon will be worse for them than a dead one" grinned Magnus who hit Halburg with the butt end of his hammer. Halburg quickly gathered himself up and narrowly avoided a thrust from a Falx into the, important area.

Halburg held his cane up and started a sparring match with Magnus. Unfortunately for Halburg, Magnus and Natania were two of the best, if not the best, fighters of his age. However, with his cane being made out of Dragon bone, specifically a Catastrophic Quaken bone, he could hold off their attacks. Halburg was only alright as a fighter when he had short weapons like swords, axes or his cane even but even he knew he was beat. 'Great, my life keeps getting better' thought Halburg.

"Ugh, this is taking too long" growled Natania who gestured to her Razorwhip. The Razorwhip grinned for it had a long grudge against Twist. The scarlet dragon arched her tail like that of a scorpion and tried to pierce Halburg who always narrowly avoided it in clumsy manners.

The Snow Wraith, who hated Smoke and Spark, growled and charged at Halburg, a tail swipe then followed the swift attack. Their riders grinned as the green haired boy struggled to keep his distance. 'Come on Halburg, think. What do you know about these two dragons' Halburg quizzed himself.

'Snow Wraith, fast, powerful and icy attack but has poor vision and thermal at that. Razorwhip, fast and sharp with a lot of power but ridge plates can get locked up aswell as make it hard for certain flexibility points' Halburg thought to himself. "Right, those weaknesses, will help me in no way in this environment" Halburg muttered to himself.

The dragons meanwhile were furiously blasting the door with their fire and mist. Smoke growled as they then tried to push it, break it and anything else they could try. Spark grumbled but then, the slightly more serious and smarter head of the two, smiled in his reptilian way. While the other five and Smoke watched in confusion of the gas lighting head of the two sparking at the middle section of the lock for the trap door were it the door closed up in, specifically at the lock, almost like a torch cutter.

Halburg was finding the going difficult as Magnus and Natania had called on their respective Catastrophic Quaken, which had a grudge on Belle, and Devilish Dervish, that despised Blizzard, to try and end his life faster. Aswell, Magnus' blood red Deadly Nadder, who hated Spines, with dark purple spikes and Natania's pitch black Thunderdrum, who hated Frill, also decided to offer a hand. 'Oh the gods hate me' grumbled Halburg as he ducked under a cart. Thankfully, his house hadn't been hit. 'My house, more so what's inside it' though Halburg as he grinned at the thought of an earlier finished object that would certainly be useful about now, the trouble was getting to it.

"Give up Thorston, you can't win" laughed Magnus who was standing with Natania infront of the stable door. Halburg, who was hiding under a rock ledge from the hate filled reptiles, growled but then had eye's wide at the door's lock. "Uhm, Magnus" he pointed. "Shut up Thorston" he growled. At this point, a metallic clunk was heard.

The clunk caused the gazes of all humans and dragons above ground to look at the door. At this point, Natania pushed Magnus out of the way when green gas started to leak from the gaps. Then, a single spark made the doors fly off their hinges. When the dust and smoke cleared, six dragons in fighting stances were all behind their owner, growling and snarling at their rivals. "In all fairness, I did try to warn you so don't say I didn't" shrugged Halburg as he leaned on his cane, with a stupid grin on his face.

"Boys, girls, show them how you seven react to being locked up" smiled Halburg. All heads grinned and charged with a battle roar, each tackling their respective rival. Magnus's Snow Wraith however was helping the Deadly Nadder fight Spines so Smoke and Spark found another way to pass the time when they spotted Magnus and Natania. They saw their rider running to the house with them following.

Halburg tripped over a rock and fell down. When he was up, he found Natania to grab him by his shirt. "You Thorston will not live from here on" she snarled and through him to the ground. Halburg backed away on the ground while the two advanced, weapons raised to deliver a lethal blow. "Any last words" growled Magnus. Halburg had wide eyes of fear but grinned once he saw the quite angry orange, purple and yellow faces of Smoke and Spark. "Just a sentence, ever wonder what it is like to get hit by two tails at once" he smirked.

Magnus and Natania exchanged confused glances but suddenly got hit by twin tails, sending them flying against the fence. Halburg sprinted to the house but Magnus didn't care, nor did Natania. They cared only about killing their least favourite Fear class dragon; Smoke and Spark were quite a despised dragon by the two in case that wasn't obvious.

"Come on love, let's end those two" growled Magnus. "Couldn't agree more" snarled Natania. The two ran and tried to strike the two with their weapons. Smoke however hooked Magnus with his nasal horn and threw him over his body before attempting to lash and pound him with his tails, which now Smoke had control over. Spark however, thanks to his longer front teeth, was in a full on battle against Natania.

The Hideous Zippleback had been trained by Halburg but they still both, despite being one dragon, had different fighting tactics when working by themselves. While Smoke was more 'hands-on-no-questions-asked' while Spark preferred tactic and thought.

The Falx sliced at air while Spark analysed the situation. However, a sharp cut on the front of Spark's jaw, thankfully not damaging his teeth but did leave a nasty looking scar on his nasal horn. Spark however, whimpered but then growled, looking more vicious than ever. Natania brought her Falx up like an axe and was prepared to chop off the head but Spark growled and grabbed the long handle of the Falx with his jaw, his eyes locking with those of Natania's. Neither was letting go and neither looked less fierce. One would think that Spark would be stronger but due to Smoke using a lot more of their shared strength, Spark was finding it difficult and Natania was also fairly strong for her age.

Natania then jumped onto Spark's neck and wrapped one arm around the withering reptile. Frill spotted this and wacked her with his tail while the Thunderdrum was trying to get his tail out of a pile of trees that had trapped him in them. Spark then joined Smoke against Magnus.

Natania growled but her Falx was out of reach. Frill roared and charged, his frill flared and his long arms tucked up. Natania took out a dagger and dodged Frill but jumped out of range and onto his neck. Frill found her in his blind spot behind his frill and was crying and growling and roaring for her to get off. Natania had one armed wrapped around his neck and brought her dagger up. Frill then screamed as the blade pierced his frill, a very sensitive part of a Hobblegrunt. Blood trickled down the frill onto Frill's face and Natania's arm.

She then jumped down and struck his left arm and followed with a blow to the centre point of his tail's underside. Frill screamed but when he hit the base of his foot, while he was slowly backing up, he toppled over. Blood poured from his wounds and he found a foot shove his snout into the earth. Too weak to try and resist, he found himself just looking up at Natania who grinned. She held her dagger up while it pointed at where his heart was. "Shame it wasn't the Zippleback or even the Nightmare, but I think Halburg will miss you a lot Hobblegrunt. It seems that the first part of your name is now fitting" she laughed. Frill's eyes where widened and full of fear.

The other five dragons looked at their Hobblegrunt but could do nothing as the six dragons and Magnus corralled them into a corner. Frill found he was helpless but before she would strike, a voice said in a very angered tone:

"Nobody hurts my dragons without dealing with me".


	6. four takes six gets ten

Natania growled at the voice but before as she brought the blade down, a shiny object intercepted it with a chain or rope, she couldn't tell, attached. No sooner had it shot forward than it had retracted. When Natania looked up, she found the grappling spear head had locked itself back into its shaft, with her dagger falling off the end split in two. The hooked staff was in the grasp of a very furious looking Halburg.

"Natania, catch" shouted Magnus as he threw her the Falx. "Thanks babe, now let me put this dragon out of his misery" she laughed but then got shouldered back by Halburg who then went into a fighting stance. Frill looked on weakly but Magnus made the mistake of coming over to help his love. Halburg glared as the two circled him, more focused on the boy than any of the dragons. The two charged but the hook locked the hammer while the spear end clashed against the Falx.

Halburg then pushed something which caused the hook to rotate 180 degrees caused Magnus, who was holding his hammer, to fly off but he landed on his feet, hammer still in his grasp. Halburg then kicked back Natania and tripped her with the flat side of the hook with a quick twirl of the weapon. Halburg, as mentioned, was skilled with two-handed weapons and thought shields as clumsy. He may be an only average fighter with a single arm or short weapon but with his staff, he was a master.

Currently, the Thorston was beating back his two opponents with the Gronckle Iron and Oak staff. Meanwhile, the five other Thorston dragons were pushing back their six opponents with ease and even though stats wise the five should be losing, they were motivated by their Hobblegrunt. The Thunderdrum had his eyes set on Frill but Twist growled and snarled at him, forcing him to back off. They then all broke out into a vicious fight.

This fight made the previous attack look tame. Frill looked on but when he tried to stand up, his foot and arm fell beneath him. Aswell, his frill felt sore when he moved his neck or opened his jaw. His tail was only lightly damaged from where it had been struck.

Halburg however had managed to knock out Natania with a hit from the shaft pushed against her skull. Magnus however was furious and soon had Halburg pinned down. The staff shaft and hammer were pushing against each other for ground but Halburg was let down by his scrawny form.

The hammer was then brought up to deliver a surely fatal blow. Halburg flinched up but before the hammer could be brought down, a fire blast sent Magnus flying back towards were Natania was. The blast was only enough to force him back but not enough to give serious damage.

Halburg looked at the blast's origin and saw Frill with weak eyes, smiling slightly but he then passed out, with smoke coming from his nostrils. Halburg growled and charged at Magnus. Magnus growled as he held Natania who was unconscious, bridal style, and noticed they were losing.

At the same time, he saw Toothless, Hookfang, Stormfly, Meatlug, Skullcrusher, Grump and Cloudjumper flying in from the ocean, far enough out for him to make an escape and avoid possible execution. Magnus whistled and his and Natania's dragons gave the Thorston ones a final shove back enough for them to escape. Magnus then hit Halburg , who had finally reached him, a hit with the butt of his hammer, knocking the Thorston down and staff flying into a hay stack and a small cut with blood coming out.

Magnus hopped onto the Snow Wraith with Natania in his hold and the six dragons flew off, as far away from the School, Dragons Edge or Berk as possible.

Halburg wobbled as he watched them fly off but he weakly turned his head to Frill where Spines, Smoke, Spark and Blizzard helping the unconscious dragon into an outside shelter. Belle and Twist were running over to Halburg when he closed his eyes. He fully passed out a second later when he heard some dragons landing, the boy caught by Twist and Belle before he hit the ground.

 _Three days later_

Halburg groaned and woke up in a room that was not part of his house. He sat up in his bed and felt a pain in his head. Speaking of pain, he saw such Terrible Terror along with Sharpshot, Iggy, Sneaky, Butt and Head all in the room perched on a table, standing guard. Butt and Head saw their friend wake up and the yellow male and female Terrors flew over to him. Halburg lightly petted Head while Butt licked his face but then the two sat on either side of him while Sharpshot flew off. 'Wonder where he is off to?' Halburg thought.

About seven minutes later, the door opened and Halburg saw Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Gobber and Hiccup walk in. Barf and Belch poked their heads through the door and smiled at the green haired boy. Ruffnut however pulled her cousin, still sitting on the bed, into a hug which for once wasn't bone crushing like normal.

Tuffnut also hugged his cousin and ruffled his hair with his left hand. Gobber smiled but Barf and Belch were struggling to get over the Vikings to see Halburg.

"Hello Halburg, you alright?" asked Hiccup. Halburg wasn't very close to Hiccup at all compared to most of the other students but did have some classes with him aswell helped him once with a mission, along with a few other students, of his when he went to Melody Island. "Ya, I'm fine, nothing fatal I think. Just a pain in my head" groaned Halburg. Halburg then noticed the multiple cuts, bruises and occasional scar that weren't from the forge.

"Cool and did I get some mauling on my shoulder?" asked Halburg, which made Ruffnut pout. Then something hit Halburg like a Rumblehorn at a realisation. He jumped up onto his knees in bed and grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder with worried eyes and said "Hiccup, where are my dragons, how are they, Frill is he ok?"

"Frill and the others are all in stables. Beaten up but alive. Frill though took the worst of them" replied Gobber. "I want to see them" Halburg said. "Not now, you need to rest" said Ruffnut. "But they are my dragons" spoke Halburg. "Fine, here, rest on this, I'll take him down you can all go back" spoke Ruffnut. She then passed him his ruby topped cane which had been lying on a table.

Tuffnut though had insisted on coming as did Barf and Belch. Butt, Head and the other Terrors were resting in Halburg's room after not having much sleep otherwise, Ruffnut had been the one to force the others to make their Terrors stand guard over Halburg, much To Snotlout's joy of having Pain out of the house. Halburg had walked outside to find he was in the village recovery centre, a recent development. Barf and Belch flew with Halburg behind Ruffnut to the Dragon Hangar.

They went to a far section of the Whispering Death tunnel -turned-stable where there were a few other sick dragons. Aswell, Halburg spotted Valka's disabled dragons, Gruff the blind Hobblegrunt, Thump the Raincutter with a sliced left wing and Lump the Snafflefang missing his left leg, were helping out the various Vikings looking after some sick dragons. Halburg had been the one to suggest to Valka to let these dragons do the job given they couldn't do much else.

At the back right wing of the stable was a sort of semi-circle of six stables. From right to left was Smoke and Spark, Blizzard, Belle, Spines, Frill then Twist, ironically the order Halburg got them all in. Five of six dragons shot six pairs of eyes. Halburg gasped at them all. Though they were smiling, safe for the currently sleeping Frill, he couldn't help but gasp. Most people would worry for themselves but Halburg couldn't care less about his body, only his dragon. All of them had scars, cuts and bruises but each had one or more must notable injury.

Smoke and Spark had a sharp cut, probably from a Deadly Nadder, in the front section where their necks met aswell as Spark had a very deep scar on the front of his horn. Blizzard had one of her sharp spines halved aswell as her tail flap sliced in sections. Belle got off best with only a single tendril on her wing snapped. Spines' sail was broken but would heal. Twist though, out of these five, had the worst off. He had a very deadly scar on the top of his head, about three spines missing on his back but those would grow back and his tail's 'arrow' was sliced in the back section. The dragons all had other cuts, wounds, grazes and gashes on their bodies but were less serious aswell as some minor scars.

Apart from these somewhat detail injuries, three of these five had other more serious ones. Twist had a broken back, but would heal, and was most likely from when he was coiling around something. Blizzard was the other with a broken right leg. So, with these injuries and Spine's sail, Halburg only had Belle, Smoke and Spark who could fly.

The pink eyed boy then spotted his noble Hobblegrunt who had looked like he hadn't just been pulled out of a battle, rather more like a war. He unfortunately couldn't leave his stable so was still filthy with mud and dirt. Though his numerous scars and cuts and bruises littered his body, his numerous puncture wounds were serious. He had his frill, left arm, right leg, tail end and some incident on his neck were in bandages. He had a broken wing aswell from a Thunderdrum blast. His once orange scales, blue lining and black dots, which would once shine in the sunlight, were dull. It was not like he had lost his flame but because he was weak he suffered his pale colouring.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, can you get me a sponge, soap and three buckets of water. Also a broom, cloth and scale polish" asked Halburg. His cousins nodded and soon came back with the asked appliances.

"Hay boy, how ya been?" asked Halburg as he gentle started to scrub away the dirt from the Hobblegrunt's snout. Frill opened his eyes lightly with slight joy in them but closed them again. Halburg continued to give his dragon a scrub down but was not in the best of moods. He was now down four dragons and as fierce as Belle, Smoke and Spark are, he knew that even they couldn't hold off against Magnus and Natania and their dragons if they came back.

Fishlegs then came in with himself and Tuffnut holding a very large box, large enough to hold five adult Smothering Smokebreaths. "Hay Halburg, whatcha up to?" asked Fishlegs. "Cleaning the noblest dragon I know of that should already be clean" growled Halburg. "Right, well, I and the twins know you are down four dragons" spoke Fishlegs as he and Tuff set down the box, with Ruffnut behind them.

"Ya, your point?" quizzed Halburg. "Well, we were thinking that we would give you an early birthday gift" smiled Tuffnut. "My birthday was last month" quizzed Halburg. "Yes well, we wanted them to be fully grown. Unfortunately, they are not so we are giving you them early" Ruffnut said.

Halburg set down the sponge, given only it was Frill's left wing that needed to be scrubbed now. He opened the lid of the box and gasped at the content. Inside were four babies. 'Probably ready to go onto the short wing stage next' thought Halburg.

The dragons were a Tide Glider, Snaptrapper and Deadly Nadder and Woolly Howl. The Tide Glider was mostly purple except for a blue underbelly and blue details. The Snaptrapper was red with green details and a cream under belly. The Nadder was orange with neon green spikes and a light blue under belly. The Woolly Howl was brown with green 'fur' and a light pinkish cream underbelly and wing skin.

"What are their names, if they have any?" asked Halburg. "Well, we had found your list of dragon names so we used for these species the top option" said Tuffnut. "The Woolly Howl is Frostbite and he is male, the Snaptrapper is from right to left, Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem, and they are female" said Ruffnut. "The Deadly Nadder is also female and is Arrow" spoke Fishlegs. "The Tide Glider is also female and is Coral" said Tuffnut.

Halburg was awe-struck. He had never planned to expand beyond his six dragons for his own keep. His mother's Changewing, Whip, and father's Scauldron, Steam, aswell as their blue Speed Stinger, Sprint, were already planned to be passed on to Halburg if his parents should die. Halburg though had never thought of the three dragons much if he was honest.

"I don't know what to say, uh, umm, thank you" smiled Halburg who hugged Ruffnut. He then extended both his hands and looked away from the four new dragons but felt seven snouts all trying to push against his hands. Halburg smiled as Arrow jumped onto his shoulder, Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem clung to his back with all four of their heads poking up to see over, Frostbite onto his other shoulder and Coral into his arms. Tuffnut then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Halburg. "Nothing, just you and Frostbite could be twins" laughed the male twin. Halburg then looked at said dragon and had to admit, the details were very similar. Frostbite's green 'fur' and purple eyes made him look like Halburg in a sense. Halburg merely narrowed his eyes at Tuff which was followed by Frostbite licking his face. "Ugh, yes boy, I like you to" mumbled Halburg over the licking while he pushed his head down with his free hand, difficult since the hand he was using was connected to the shoulder Frostbite was on.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both left with Fishlegs, Barf, Belch and Meatlug. Halburg finished Frill's scrub down and got Belle and his Zippleback's saddle. "I will be gone for the rest of the day, get well soon guys" spoke Halburg to his four dragons that would be staying for a while. Halburg petted and hugged all four before getting onto Belle's saddle. He slung his cane in a slot and the four baby dragons all took their places behind him, though Frostbite sat in front of him, eager to see the world.

Halburg collected his belongings from the recovery centre and flew home. However, Smoke and Spark had their own stables, which they stayed in. Belle meanwhile slept on a rock slab in Halburg's room. The new dream style stable for his new dragons wouldn't be ready until the day after the day after tomorrow. So until then, the four slept with Halburg and Belle up in his room.

Halburg put on his green night tunic and his brown night pants and got into his mystery class bed. Arrow slept curled up under Belle's wing, Coral slept in a hand held bath of water while Frostbite insisted on sleeping with Halburg. Frostbite reminded of Belle's first night in a thunderstorm, when she curled up with Halburg instead of in her bed. Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem however were struggling to decide on a spot to sleep in but eventually decide that the best idea would be to spill over a pot of earth which was planned for some kind of plant in the future. They didn't spill the earth much but slept in the mud.

'These four should make my life more interesting than it was' smiled Halburg who hugged Frostbite and fell asleep, looking forward to the next few days to come.

However, three times that night, Belle would have to wake up and leave Arrow to go bring back Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem from the kitchen after the quadruplets had tried to steal some food. Belle, on the third time, after cleaning them, forced the Snaptrapper to sleep under her wing with Arrow. Belle went to sleep, thinking how much Halburg would owe her over the next few days.


	7. new characteristics and discoveries

_Just over three quarters of a month and a bit later_

Arrow, Frostbite, Coral, Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem had all grown to their full broad wing size. The four wounded dragons were still out but only for a bit while longer; however Frill wouldn't be coming home as soon as the other three. Halburg though was growing more understanding of his four new additions.

Arrow was certainly quite giddy around others but had a very serious attitude at times. She was nowhere near as brilliant a prankster as the Zippleback or Grapple Grounder who also belonged to the green haired Thorston. However, said Grounder and Zippleback seemed to have a knack for ticking off Arrow. The Nadder enjoyed though the company of Belle, the two both enjoyed the company of their fellow dragon obsessed with their own vanity being a trait between them.

Frostbite had changed a lot. When he was younger, the most curious and enthusiastic dragon you could meet. Now, he was serious and a true soldier. Halburg had challenged people to find a more serious and dutiful dragon, no current finds. The Woolly Howl had developed a strong relationship with Frill and Blizzard. 'Ironic that ice finds friends in fire' thought Halburg.

Coral was, next to Spines and maybe Blizzard, the true 'mother-hen' of the group. She didn't tolerate misbehaviour and was very strict. Even towards Halburg, she would put him back in place if he were to step out of line. Her former blue patterns had changed to orange over time aswell but her main purple scales and blue underbelly had remained the same. She had developed a strong friendship with Spines as a result aswell as a weird relationship with Twist, weird in the sense that order had become friends with insanity.

Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem had a very prominent personality, each head being only slightly different or greatly than the others. Rose was the clear leader of the four and unlike their prankster two-headed evolutionary cousin, they were less jumpy. Rather, they were more centred, peaceful and together. They preferred their own time alone aswell as meditation. Petal also boasted a strong sense of sarcasm, probably inherited from Halburg, and was the most different from the other three heads. The four had also become good friends with Blizzard aswell with Frostbite, the Woolly Howl and Snaptrapper would often be seen relaxing together by the lake near Halburg's house.

Smoke and Spark though, didn't form as great a relationship as the other six did with the new four, though didn't mind much either. They already had a great bond with Blizzard who they viewed as sort of a 'sister', as did Blizzard view them as 'brothers'. Aswell, the Zippleback was a 'partner-in-crime' with Twist, the two often making pranks on other dragons and Vikings.

However, the four had become a strong part in Halburg's new life-style and while his parents and their dragons would get a shock when they came home, who knows when that is, Halburg knew they would warm, especially his dad's Scauldron, Steam, to Coral.

Anyways, back to the story at hand. Halburg had flown to school that day with Frostbite. His staff had also become a new main part of Halburg's wardrobe as Halburg seemed to have lost his War Scythe; it was still on the pirate's ship. 'Thor knows where it is' thought Halburg as he remembered it being confiscated. Smoke and Spark were both arriving later with Tuffnut for a planned race at Fortune Falls.

When the two touched down, Halburg had some time to kill before class started so took Frostbite over to the lake. Other Vikings were there but none Halburg knew or was too friendly with. Instead, he turned to Frostbite and asked "So boy, what do you want for breakfast?"

Frostbite perked up at this and looked at the lake, eyeing a potential meal. He spotted a fat looking salmon and pounced. Halburg merely watched and laughed as the Woolly Howl tried to grab the salmon in his flat jaws. Frostbite though soon came out, soaked also, so Halburg was thankful that his class was in walking distance. The Thorston boy took out an apple and began to eat it as they walked along.

"Alright then boy seems we are first here" shrugged Halburg as he entered the classroom. Sure enough, five seconds after he had reached his desk, other Vikings were entering with their own dragons in tow. Halburg rolled his eyes and placed his staff up against the table while he leaned back on his chair. Nataly Rose and Maddy Cool though, two friends of the boy, thought of a better idea while their own Devilish Dervish and Skrill waited by their desk.

Frostbite was sleeping but when the girls pulled out on Halburg's chair, causing the tall boy to fumble backwards off it, Frostbite sat up and growled. "Easy boy, just one thing I need to say" spoke Halburg. "Ouch" he then spoke in a loud tone while rubbing the back of his neck. The two girls were friends with Halburg but give them, or any other really, a chance to play a prank on a Thorston, they will take it, regardless who it was.

"Stop being overly dramatic" said Nataly. "Oh no, I see the light, Valhalla" said Halburg while falling back down to the ground dramatically in a way that even made the 'more-serious-than-Stoick-was' Frostbite laugh.

At this moment, a silver Razorwhip flew in and so the three took their seats. Windshear landed and followed Heather up to her desk. "Mourning class" spoke Heather. "Mourning" they all said but in their own ways, some more excited than others. Windshear lay down behind Heather at the front of the class. "Ok now, let's begin with a new topic, streamlining" smiled Heather causing all Vikings with more than one brain cell, which really was only about three quarters of the entire class, to get excited at the idea of going faster.

The class went on like normal but Heather took one representative of each dragon species. Frostbite, Windshear and a Skrill, Devilish Dervish, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, Whispering Death, Snow Wraith, Sand Wraith and a Sliquifier.

After the class, Halburg went outside but the Whispering Death flew past him quickly with its rider laughing, followed by a Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback in tow. Frostbite looked at his once giddy rider that now boasting a look of sorrow and almost failure as the boy remembered a mournful thought. "Come on boy, we have a race with Aniu Ravenwolf starting in a while" he smiled slightly.

Heather had noticed this action from the Thorston. While she knew Halburg had had some traumatic incidents in the past, she didn't know of a Whispering Death related one, or one that may involve a Nightmare or Zippleback but she doubted it was those two. Tuffnut at this point had arrived with Head perched on his shoulder after he had given Smoke and Spark to the passing Halburg and Frostbite. Heather could see Torch outside along with Deathride. "Hay Heather, you coming to watch Halburg race?" asked Tuffnut.

"Can we talk instead, about Halburg for a second?" she asked. Tuffnut nodded in slight confusion. Tuffnut got them a mug each of mead and they sat in the classroom while Head sat on the table and the three other dragons played outside. Torch had thankfully helped Windshear get over her fear of Typhommerangs. Torch and Scauldy had both come to Berk about a year ago and now lived in a stable near the water and were cared for by both Ruffnut and Tuffnut. They shared their stable with Deathride, Trancemare, Barf and Belch aswell as sometimes Butt and Head.

"So what is it you want to talk about my little cousin" smiled Tuffnut. "Does he have any fears of any particular dragons?" she asked. "No fear, though he does sometimes get a weird feeling in his gut when he sees a Death Song eating a dragon" thought Tuffnut, remembering once when they had spotted a Slithersong feasting on a dead Gronckle. "What about Whispering Deaths" Heather quizzed. "Whispering Deaths? Well, he likes Deathride and those of his friends" shrugged Tuffnut. "Ok then, I saw him give a sort of sorrowful look at one today" said Heather thinking their conversation would end there.

"Sorrowful!?"Asked Tuffnut, who suddenly looked more serious. "Why is sorrowful a bad thing, or even something for him" asked Heather. "Alright, I think it's time I told you. You see, this was during Halburg's early years as a dragon trainer, before you came to teach here" spoke Tuffnut.

"He was happy out but only had Blizzard and Smoke and Spark for dragons and had had them since he was eight years old. One day however, everything changed. Hiccup had been in the Whispering Death tunnels and discovered about twenty boxes of unhatched Whispering Death eggs. He, the others and I gave an egg each to the riders of the school, Halburg being one of them at eleven years old. The Whispering Death he had was yellowish-green with pink head spikes and a blueish-greenish-yellow underbelly. Quake was his name and he was a nervous wreck but Halburg loved him. Blizzard, Smoke and Spark comforted him and when Spines, Frill and Belle all came along, Quake became more confident" smiled Tuffnut.

"What's bad about that, Halburg sounds like he loved this dragon" questioned Heather. "He did, but I haven't finished it" spoke Tuffnut who continued.

"One day, Halburg and all his dragons' aswell as every other rider in the school were sent on a quest to defeat incoming dragon hunter ships; this was about two years ago. Viggo and Ryker were both there, ready for them. Halburg and Belle had been shot down by a bola launcher. The Flightmare growled but got captured. Quake then launched at the ship and began to attack. Viggo was on the ship and ordered his men to capture him. Quake freed Belle and Halburg but as they tried to fly away, a net launcher got Quake. Halburg and the other five dragons tried to free Quake but the dragon hunters set wild dragons on them. When Halburg looked again, the ship was gone as was Quake. Every day after that, Halburg tried to find him but to no avail. When he got Twist, he needed help as the boulder class Grounder reminded him of Quake. That is why Halburg can't look at a Whispering Death without feeling regret and failure. That is why he has only one boulder class dragon. The day Halburg lost Quake was probably the worst day of that boy's life. Well, second worst after, the other incident" finished Tuffnut.

Heather looked shocked at the story. She had always wondered why Halburg had no Whispering Death given everybody else had one. "So, what now?" asked Heather. "Well, I know Halburg wants to believe Quake is alive" spoke Tuffnut. "However it is a very slim chance if there is any at all" sighed Heather.

Heather was engaged to Tuffnut, after some seriously weird incidents that occurred, and so became a further part of the entire family of Thorston's life. "Come, on, Halburg will be wondering where we are" said Tuffnut. As such, Windshear, Torch, Deathride and Head flew to the training centre.

However, as they flew to the training grounds, Heather couldn't help thinking of a Whispering Death that had the same colour match as Quake's description though she couldn't put her finger on it.

They arrived at the race course of Fortune Falls and Heather, momentarily, forgot her troubles. They saw Halburg was on Smoke and Spark while Aniu Ravenwolf was on her Deadly Nadder. There was also a Monstrous Nightmare and Gronckle. The race had begun and Aniu had the lead. Halburg though was smiling as they approached the tunnel section. Smoke and Spark shot in front of the Gronckle and Nightmare and Smoke let out a ball of gas which the Gronckle ran into and knocked the Monstrous Nightmare out of the competition aswell.

The Hideous Zippleback then got the inside line and overtook the Deadly Nadder with slight difficulty, Smoke and Spark wearing a very foreign determined face, or rather faces.

Aniu though growled as the whip like tails of Smoke and Spark made it difficult to get past, with them going all over the place, both of them. Aniu growled and flew underneath them and took the lead again. The final lap had begun and Halburg knew he had to win, for Thorston honour of course.

"Go on Halburg, win this" shouted Ruffnut and Tuffnut while Fishlegs and Heather also cheered him on. Frostbite, Meatlug, Barf, Belch, Deathride, Torch, Windshear, Iggy, Spikeback, Butt, Head, Scauldy and Trancemare were all cheering the Zippleback on aswell.

"Come on boys, let's try out that new move" smiled Halburg who then used his staff to balance out on their long necks and stood on each of their heads, ready to jump. When they were close enough, Halburg jumped onto the Nadder's tail base and ran along the body saying "Hi Aniu, bye Aniu". He chuckled as she looked on gob-smacked as he jumped off onto Smoke and Spark who had gone passed the slowed down, distracted Nadder. Halburg had finally over taken but instead of being in the saddle, Smoke and Spark held him to their chest. When they approached the small arch near the finish line, they curled up and formed their flaming wheel which they used crossing the finish line and into the shallow water, Halburg protected by their wings, after Smoke pulled the black Sheep from its stand before the land and tucking it with Halburg.

"Halburg crosses first and collected the black sheep, he takes the game" announced Hiccup. Halburg rose up from the water, while Smoke plucked the black sheep from the water, to see Aniu smiling at him and waving. Smoke and Spark let off a blast of fire in victory. This seemed to make Halburg forget his previous flashback.

 _At the Thorston Household, Halburg's house, about an hour later_

Tuffnut, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Heather and Gobber were all up at Halburg's house along with all their dragons to celebrate a victory for Halburg, Smoke and Spark. "I can't believe it, they broke their own record" said Fishlegs for the fifteenth time. "We get it, Smoke and Spark are fast" grumbled Tuffnut. "They are not fast, they are fastest and have kept that title, fastest Zippleback in the archipelago" laughed Halburg.

"Ok, less talks, more food" called Gobber. Tuffnut nodded and came back out of the house about five times with their food of non-poultry dishes. Tuffnut's chicken sat on the table, probably being eyed by Arrow.

They ate their dinner outside while the dragons were stuffing their faces with all the food they could get into their jaws at once, except for Grump who was sleeping, little surprise to anybody. Heather though was thinking of when she was with the dragon hunters, trying to remember something. It then hit her like a herd of Thunderclaws.

"Heather, you ok" asked Tuffnut. "Ya, but I think I might know where Quake is, just thought of it there" she blurted out. Everybody went silent, Halburg though shouted out "What", after spitting out his mead in his surprise, unintentionally at Ruffnut.


	8. Alive!

**Author Note: I just want to state one quick thing about the future of this story. The actual idea for this entire thing came about when I was watching 'Race to the Edge, Season 2; episode 28: Maces and Talons II". Ryker said to throw Heather in the Whispering Death tunnels but surely if they were hunters they would kill those dragons or sell them. Then, I saw the Typhommerangs being used and got thinking, often a dangerous pastime, about what if the dragons we see and don't see that aren't being sold are used as experiments on the Dragon Hunter's weapons. For these reasons, I believe a dragon, trained at that, like Quake will fall into their cruel hands.**

 **One more thing, this is actually where the real story starts, hashtag overused cliché.**

"What?" shouted Halburg. The boy had wide-eyes and looked on incredibly startled aswell as serious. Aswell, Smoke and Spark and Belle had both almost choked on their food and stuck their snouts in at Quake's name. "Easy Halburg, Heather what do you mean" asked Ruffnut, after whipping her face clean, putting an arm on Halburg's shoulder.

"Well, it is a hunch more or less" said Heather "However, I do remember Ryker once talking about their prized Whispering Death who they would put in cage fights against their own men, other dragons or wild animals. They used it as a 'test-subject' on their dragon killing methods. From Ryker's description, he matches Quake's appearance and if I am correct, he is located at their base". Halburg ran to the shed and called all his dragons to saddle up. Ruffnut grabbed his shoulder again and made him look at her "Where are you going?"

"To save my dragon that I failed before, not going to fail him again" stated Halburg. "We will fly out tomorrow but it is too late to go out now. Aswell, we don't have a plan" said Fishlegs. "We go in, dragons blazing and staff hitting, what more of a plan do we need?" Halburg growled. "Easy cous', Viggo is smart and probably would be ten steps ahead even though he doesn't know we are coming" Tuffnut said. "But you always tell me to shot first, questions later if at all" Halburg stated.

"Yes I do say that, however I don't say that when it comes to Viggo. Ok, I will not risk your life or the lives of your dragons" Tuffnut added. "But we can't leave Quake there if he is still alive. Aswell, if he is dead, I want to give him a proper send-off back on Berk" Halburg shouted. "We will get him back, if it is him, however we will do it with a plan" Tuffnut ordered "Now you get some rest, it is late". Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Fishlegs and the others and their dragons left Halburg to get some sleep.

Halburg had put his dragons into their stables but Belle always slept in the house with Halburg, sort of like Toothless with Hiccup. Belle curled up in her bed, which was just a slab of rock in Halburg's room with some soft straw on it, but Halburg looked at a book he pulled out from his shelf. In it were drawings of all his dragons, with the sixth page being of Quake. Halburg smiled as he thought of the noble dragon which was once known as the 'Thorston forth', due to him being the third dragon but Smoke and Spark are counted as individuals.

The next morning, Halburg woke up bright and early, before the Terrors had a chance to start singing. He smiled and was awake to find his dragons already at their feeding troughs, well, Belle and the Zippleback at least. Frostbite, Arrow, Coral and the Snaptrapper were all yawning with Bloom having remained asleep on her back while Petal and Stem controlled the four, Rose though was nudging Bloom.

Halburg knew the four dragons were unaware of the other two dragon's excitement but knew they would love Quake, Coral in particular. In the stables with the other Thorston dragons, Twist also was confused by Blizzard, Frill and Spines' excitement that, when having heard the news from Tuffnut talking to Fishlegs while he escorted Deathride into the stable, all were eagerly waiting for their trainer, even though Frill still was lame.

Ruffnut meanwhile was up at the Haddok household, talking with Hiccup and Astrid while Barf and Belch played with Toothless and Stormfly outside.

"No Ruffnut" said Hiccup after hearing the story and plan. "What, come on Hiccup, we aren't going to engage the enemy, just get a boy reunited with his Whispering Death. That sounded sweeter in my head" spoke Ruffnut. "How do you know he is even alive?" questioned Astrid. "We don't. However, we will bring back what we find and if he is dead, we will give Quake a proper send-off" Ruffnut said confidently.

"What if you, the other Vikings and dragons get captured? Viggo won't exactly be pleased to find you on his island and will probably kill you all" Hiccup said before adding "Besides, your wedding day is three days' time".

Ruffnut kept up her argument but Hiccup was clearly not backing down so left him to tell Halburg. Barf and Belch spotted their owner and followed her, while Toothless and Stormfly were left with confused faces and sorrow for Ruffnut, though they weren't sure why.

Halburg meanwhile was with his ten dragons in their stable. Twist, Blizzard and Spines had already fully healed but were only just waking up. Frill was still downed and probably for another two weeks. He could walk and move, just was too weak to fly or breathe fire. Frill though looked on and smiled at the thought of having Quake home.

Ruffnut was just outside the stable entrance but couldn't bring herself to enter when she saw the joy in her cousin's face aswell as the noble dragons that were all pumped up, even if half of them didn't know the reason being.

Halburg later was walking into the forge when he felt a hand clasp around his wrist and drag him backwards. "Ouch, ouch, circulation to my hand is being cut off" cried the boy. "Sorry Halburg" smiled Aniu Ravenwolf. Halburg rubbed his wrist and smiled as Aniu watched her Hobblegrunt play with Arrow.

Aniu, probably along with Jyrphy and Haddok Girl to name a few, was one of Halburg's better friends, not that that is a long list. She and Halburg were first introduced when Halburg was assisting her in a fight to rescue her Nightfury. Halburg had spotted the danger while flying Smoke and Spark. After the battle, the two were still not friends as such, but after Halburg kept following Aniu around with a constant notebook and charcoal pen while asking questions on the dragon in question, she and he became friends.

"So, whatcha up to" she asked. "Preparing for a trip to rescue somebody. Where is Silver Fang may I ask?" Halburg said. "He is in the stables, who are you going after?" she persisted, leaning on her upside down sword like a cane almost. "Uh, a dragon" stuttered Halburg, not exactly wanting her to hear the true reason and possibly come along which could be worse for the mission due to Silver Fang being a very prized dragon, like all Nightfuries.

"What's this about a dragon I hear" asked Jhrpiy who had arrived with her Snow Wraith, Snowflake, at this point. "Ok, I think this is a solo task for me and my dragons only, still deciding on three to take or take them all, except for Frill obviously" Halburg said, out-loud thoughts.

"What dragon is this? Screaming Death?" Aniu asked. "Close, sort of, same species just the other version" Halburg said, after realising the two would not leave without a decent answer given to them. "A Whispering Death; why would that be of interest to you?" the two girls asked before it hit them like a herd of Thunderclaws.

"Halburg, is this Whispering Death, ummm, Quake by any chance" Jhrpiy asked. "Yes and I don't care what either of you two say, I am not letting my own be possibly dead" growled Halburg. The two girls exchanged worried looks. Arrow walked away from the other two dragons and nudged Halburg with her snout.

"Halburg, this is Quake we are talking about. The same dragon that disappeared four years ago, even I think that it is a little risky of a chance to take" Jhrpiy said, remembering a year ago to when herself and Halburg had explored multiple islands all across the archipelago in searching for her family history.

"I KNOW THAT" snapped an all of a sudden angry Halburg. The two girls were taken aback. They had never encountered such an emotion on him and he was not the kind to get angry easily or lose his cool. "I have to get going, see you guys later" Halburg said quickly and quite rudely before walking off, Arrow in pursuit.

"Remind me again why we are friends with him?" asked Jhrpiy. "His sarcasm and humour aswell as brain make him nice to be with. This Quake issue is probably getting to him" Aniu stated and Jhrpiy agreed. The two girls said their goodbyes and went off to do their own thing, both worried for their green haired friend.

Halburg however, arrived back at the forge to find Hiccup leaning against the wall, Toothless by his side. "Oh, hi Chief, how are you today?" Halburg spoke after he had slightly cooled down but still had a bit of a sharp tongue on him. "No need for formalities Halburg. Listen, I've heard about your Whispering Death expedition" Hiccup said while Halburg picked up his staff from the work top.

"Ok, so what else" Halburg said. "Listen, I know about Quake. I understand your motives to do this but I can't allow it. I will not risk your life, your friends and families lives and your dragons to a mere hunch" Hiccup said. "So if this were Toothless, Thornshade or Sharpshot, you wouldn't jump at the chance" snapped Halburg, suddenly very angry with Hiccup.

"I didn't say that. However, I want the decision to be full proof and not a guessing game. That is my final word" Hiccup said and walked off calmly, Toothless in tow.

Halburg growled and threw his staff across the ground angrily. Arrow picked up the staff and laid it at his feet. Halburg ignored her and his staff. At this point, Ruffnut was walking to the forge just in time to see Halburg full on punch the wooden wall, splintering it and his hand all bloody, in pure and utter rage, sorrow and irritation. While Halburg held his now lame right hand with his left, he turned around to face Ruffnut. The taller cousin of his pulled him into a hug while the boy let a single tear roll down his face.

Halburg was having his arm wrapped up in Ruffnut and Fishleg's new home. The building was given to them before the wedding and had an under and over ground stable. Meatlug, Iggy, Butt, Spikeback, Trancemare and Scauldy had all made home there, with a spare stable for Barf and Belch when they visit. Heather and Tuffnut had taken the twins original house into their possession. A large enough lake was at the back of the house for Scauldy. The head sculpture above the door of the house was a Gronckle with a head of a Hideous Zippleback at either side of it.

Halburg was scratching Iggy's head while Ruffnut prepared lunch after finishing with his hand. She set down some bowls of some type of soup, appeasing to a Thorston. "So, want to tell me why you decided to hit a wall?" asked Ruffnut. "I received a visit from a certain Chief Haddok who pretty much ruined any chance of Quake coming home" Halburg said expressionlessly. "Ya, he told me, I was going to tell you" Ruffnut said.

"It's fine. Besides, now we can focus on the big day" smiled Halburg slightly. "Hay, we will find him, ok. Now, I want you to remember that. Because we will find Quake and we will bring him home. I can promise you that" Ruffnut said, hand on his shoulder.

"Well, I will hold out. Listen, I'm going to head off home. Blizzard, Twist, Spines and the others will be there. I think that Frill is being kept company by Torch anyway" smiled Halburg. Iggy grumbled as his hand left his head. "See ya cous'. With the wedding in only a short time, we need you to be there" smiled Ruffnut.

Arrow was outside with Trancemare. The two vain dragons were clearly mocking the more down to earth Spikeback (no pun intended). Scauldy was in the background, snoozing.

"Come on girl, let's head home" called Halburg who hopped onto Arrow's saddle. The Nadder squawked goodbye to her friends and the two flew home. Halburg was still thinking about Quake. He hopped off Arrow and leaned on his staff while all the dragons looked at their trainer. Halburg smiled and after they had eaten, as had he, he said "Come on guys".


	9. start line

Barf and Belch yawned as they woke up that mourning, throwing the then sleeping Butt and Head off them. Tuffnut walked in with two baskets of fish. "Mourning boys and girl" he smiled. Barf and Belch chirped as the two stuffed their heads into their breakfast. Butt dove in aswell while Head nudged his trainer affectionately.

At that point, Gobber walked in on them. "Mourning Gobber" called Tuffnut as the man walked, or rather hobbled, over. "Mourning Tuffnut, listen have you seen that cousin of yers" he asked. "Halburg you mean? I can't say I have though he is probably up at his house, why do you ask?" Tuffnut quizzed.

"Well, I was wondering if anybody bought anything yesterday as a few things are missing from my shop" Gobber said. "Like?" asked Tuffnut. "Well, a trowel, hatchet, bola, dagger, knife and a grappling rope to name a few" Gobber said. "I'll go up to Halburg and ask him for ya" Tuffnut said.

"Thanks Tuff" smiled Gobber as he walked off. Tuffnut then walked off to where Torch was. "Hello my boy, how ya been" smiled Tuffnut. Torch nudged his trainer kindly before setting him behind his horns. "Right Torch, to the house of a cousin" Tuffnut said.

The spectacular Typhommerang flew out of the stable and got flustered looks from other dragons, to which the dragon grinned at. "Yes boy, you do take after me" Tuff said proudly.

The house with the wood-carved four heads of a Snaptrapper above the door frame came into view. When Torch touched down in the back yard, Tuff noticed something was off. "Is it a little too quiet here?" he asked Torch who shrugged. The Thorston boy then ventured into the house to go see what was what.

"Halburg, you in here?" asked Tuffnut. The dreadlocked man searched his entire house before moving onto everything else in the house. "Smoke, Spark, Belle, Twist, any of you guys? Where are they?" Tuffnut asked to which the only other individual there, Torch, just shrugged.

Tuffnut then went back to the stables to check and see if anybody was there. He checked on Frill and found that the Hobblegrunt was deliberating avoid eye contact with Tuffnut. "Ok then? Come on Torch, let's check with my sister since he won't give us an answer" shrugged Tuffnut while gesturing to Frill who merely snorted.

Torch landed in front of Ruffnut and Fishleg's house and Tuffnut knocked on the door. Fishlegs opened it and before he could say anything, Tuffnut was yelling at the back of the room, shouting "Ruffnut, can we talk?"

Ruffnut stomped down the stairs furiously and glared at her brother. "What do you want?" she snapped. "To know where our little cousin is" retorted Tuffnut. Ruffnut went from looking like her normal, hateful mourning person to a wide-eyed carer. "Come, sit down, Fishlegs, can you leave us for a while" she said softly to which the husky man obliged and went outside to the dragons.

"So, what is this about Halburg?" asked Ruffnut. "Well, I went to his house after Gobber asked me to get him. When I got to his house, he was gone along with all his dragons, except Frill. I saw Frill this mourning and was very guilty looking" Tuffnut said and Ruffnut immediately buried her head into her hands. "What's wrong sis?" asked Tuffnut.

"Oh this is my fault, I shouldn't have left him on his own" Ruffnut groaned and mumbled through her hands. "Why, what happened?" asked Tuffnut. "Hiccup refused Halburg's proposition to go on an exploration for Quake. Halburg and his dragons have totally gone searching for him and Thor knows where they are now" Ruffnut grumbled and flattened her head onto the table. Tuffnut growled and said "So, this is Hiccup's fault?"

"Sort of, unintentionally though" Ruffnut added. Tuffnut moved his chair out and walked outside to Torch. "Tuffnut, what are you doing?" asked Ruffnut as he sat on Torch's saddle. "Paying Hiccup a visit" growled Tuffnut and flew off. Ruffnut's eyes widened and she called for Trancemare and flew after him. Fishlegs looked at the two fly off before going back to rubbing Meatlug while Scauldy and Spikeback played.

Torch landed abruptly infront of the Haddok household which caught the attention of the various dragons outside, including Toothless, Stormfly, Cloudjumper, Gruff, Incognito and Thornshade. Ruffnut landed after him; just there to make sure he didn't do something he would regret.

Tuffnut pounded his fist on the door which was followed by Astrid opening it. "Oh hay Tuff, hay Ruff, what can I do for you?" smiled Astrid. "Hiccup, where is he" growled Tuffnut. "Astrid, what is this, oh hay Thorstons, what's up" asked Hiccup as he entered the doorway.

Tuffnut growled and shoved him back inside and which was followed by Astrid closing the door after Ruffnut had also entered. "Don't you 'hay' me Haddok, what did you say exactly to my cousin yesterday. Word perfect I want" Tuffnut said. "What do you mean? Is Halburg ok?" Hiccup said. "Well I don't know if he is ok as I don't know where he is" Tuffnut growled. "All I said to him was 'I can't allow it. I will not risk your life, your friends and families lives and your dragons to a mere hunch'" Hiccup replied. "So if this were Toothless gone, you would do nothing? Don't tell me you wouldn't because you would take any chance so I don't see why not let us find Quake, even if it is a hunch" Tuffnut growled.

Hiccup raised a hand but dropped it at the realisation. Toothless was his best friend and he would do anything for him. Aswell, he would also have done the same if it were Sharpshot, Thornshade, Stormfly and several others. Halburg was probably feeling the same way for Quake. "Right then, Tuffnut, you may take your dragons, Heather and Eret with you to find Halburg. This is a rescue mission only. If you do find dragon hunters, do not engage" Hiccup said in defeat. Ruffnut and Tuffnut thanked Hiccup and left.

"Right then, I'll find Heather, Windshear, Eret, Skullcrusher and Skrillchiller, you go get Head, Barf and Belch and Deathride" Ruffnut said to which Tuffnut nodded they hopped onto Torch and Trancemare respectively.

 _Several islands away from Berk_

Halburg with his nine dragons were all flying on in the direction of where the Dragon Hunter's had their former base. "Alright then guys, let's find our boy" smiled Halburg as the island came into view. Unbeknownst to Halburg and the dragons, a convoy of twelve ships of two different tribes were approaching, the people aboard unaware of the boy and dragons aswell.

Halburg looked at the map while he sat in Frostbite's saddle with the others behind him. After a while, he spotted the spiral turned area of the pit where the Hunter's base was. "It may be abandoned but it may still have some dragons here" Halburg said.

The nine touched down on top of the road leading to the bottom of the pit and Arrow stepped forward. Halburg then told Frostbite to step forward as behind his saddle was Quake's old one, the only thing Halburg had left of him. "Right then girl, find him" Halburg asked and Arrow sniffed the saddle.

She led the group with her nose to the ground while the others all followed her. Bloom, Petal, Stem and Spark kept watch out with their eyes darting in all directions while Rose and Smoke kept their bodies following the group and on the track.

Petal then started squawking when Arrow was about to turn off the track into a tunnel. "Petal, what is it girl?" asked Halburg while he and the Snaptrapper stayed outside with the other eight inside. Halburg took out a spy-glass from his satchel and peered through it to the top of the pit.

"Is that Viggo and Ryker? What would they be doing here? Hang on a second, that's Amethyst and her pirates. They're probably here to exchange those dragons but why would they come down here?" Halburg pondered. "Come on girls and boys, let's get inside before they see us, Arrow, continue forwards" Halburg said.

Arrow did so and they continued, eventually reaching a vast section of caves, with several dragon cages and cells. Halburg gasped and had to motivate his dragons to keep moving at the sight of rotten dragon carcases and skeletons. Eventually, they reached the back of the cave and found some dragons strangely alive.

A Typhommerang, Smothering Smokebreath, Devilish Dervish and a Skrill all growled at the trainer but their eyes softened at the other dragons. "You poor things, here, Blizzard, Spines, Twist, Smoke and Spark, here guys" he called over his dragons that were all carrying four fish baskets each. He kept two for Quake but set out the remaining ones for the four dragons.

The Typhommerang had a yellow head, a pink body and blue wing tips. The Smokebreath was greyish-green with red and blue markings. The Devilish Dervish was pale white-cream with black and purple horns and spikes with orange claws. The Skrill was grassy green with a lighter underbelly and blue wings. The four were incredibly skinny and malnourished.

Halburg took Blizzard, Smoke and Spark down to the end of the cave, leaving the other dragons with the four to stand guard. They eventually found themselves over-looking a ring where they found a sleeping Whispering Death. "Quake, this has to be him" Halburg whispered.

The two dragons and trainer went to the entrance of the ring and were on the opposite side to the dragon. "Quake, is that you boy?" asked Halburg as he walked on the ground littered with several holes. The dragon then awoke and fitted the colouration of Quake perfectly; light yellowish-green with pink spikes and a blueish-yellow under belly.

He was skinny and like the other dragons they saw, however, he had a viscous look in his eyes. He had blood stained on him and looked in poor shape, a few spines missing, several scars and bruises. His eyes were bloodshot and evil. One of his canines was missing aswell. He also wore a spike collar which was chained to the ground by the strong green metal used by the hunters.

Smoke, Spark and Blizzard saw his viscous state and went into a fighting stance either side of Halburg. "Quake, are you in there boy" asked Halburg, who now had his staff unhooked. The dragon growled and roared. "Easy guys don't hurt him. He obviously has had a traumatic few years" Halburg told the two dragons.

Quake roared and charged at Smoke and Spark but got hit back by Blizzard's horns. Quake hit her back with his tail but Smoke and Spark jumped onto his back and latched each jaw onto his wings. The Whispering Death, which was now acting like a fighting terrier or cockerel, was not going down easy. Even though Blizzard, Smoke and Spark themselves had been in plenty of fights and were skilled fighters, they were struggling with Quake.

Halburg tried to avoid the spines and fire of his former Whispering Death that he no longer recognised. Smoke and Spark blasted at Quake while Blizzard pushed him back with a wing-blast. Quake whipped his tail at Blizzard and knocked her down. "Blizzard" exclaimed Halburg who ran to her, holding onto her snout and began to comfort her.

Smoke and Spark's eyes widened and then narrowed. Blizzard was their self-proclaimed sister and if anybody hurt her, regardless who they were, they would have Smoke and Spark to answer to. Smoke and Spark put themselves between the injured Nightmare and chained, blood-thirsty Whispering Death.

Quake roared but Smoke shot gas which was then followed by a powerful stream of sparks in the direction. "Don't hurt him boys, just pin him down" Halburg cried out, his staff clutched in his opposite hand to the one that was petting Blizzard's snow-white snout.

Unbeknownst to the four in the ring, large streams of fire, acid and snow were being shot with screeches, drowned out by the sound of Quake, Smoke and Spark, were up the cavern system. The Skrill, Typhommerang, Devilish Dervish and Smothering Smokebreath were all growling in their cages but largely ignored by the attackers.

Back in the ring, Quake was putting up a fight with skills that bested those of Smoke and Spark, the Whispering Death was malnourished and starving so, after what seemed like hours but in reality was only two of fighting, Quake grew sloppy in his moves.

His tail strikes and head bashes were weak and Smoke and Spark sent one final blast that pinned him down. Once he was firmly pinned, Halburg helped Blizzard to her feet, with the assistance of a fat halibut to motivate her. Blizzard, with her strength restored, held down Quake's tail while Smoke and Spark held onto the wings and the jaw clamped shut.

Halburg walked into the ring with two baskets of fish that had been left outside. Quake looked at the boy but didn't hold the former, innocent look that Halburg had raised. "Hay boy, how ya been" said Halburg. Quake growled.

"Boy, it's me, Halburg, and that is Smoke, Spark and Blizzard. Spines and Belle are waiting for you out there in the caves. Frill is waiting for you back on Berk. You also have new dragons to keep you company but I need you to come back boy, remember who I am, who they are, who you are" Halburg spoke. Quake growled but eyes widened when Halburg stuck out his hand, just slightly infront of him. "Boy, please remember, to remember is all I'm asking" Halburg said.

Quake was uncertain but at those last words, an entire wave of memories washed over his spiked head and clouded his previous few years of torment that had occurred.


	10. the flashback

**Author Note: I am aware that I slightly trolled in the last section of the story but I wanted to give this chapter a little more background on the various characters of the story, I.E. Halburg, Quake, Smoke, Blizzard and Spark aswell as some other characters and Belle. This chapter is purely a flashback and if you want to read onto the next chapter, whenever that gets up, then you can but this is a little bit of character information aswell it is slightly important for a distant chapter, unknown what one but it may be the fourth after this one.**

"Fire in the whole" where the first words a new born hatchling heard before the darkness of being surrounded by a shell then exploded before him and he flew up into the air and then landing back on the podium that the egg had been placed on. A single piece of shell landed back down on his head and the young dragon looked on in slight fear.

At this point, from behind a stable wall, four heads peered out. Two similar orange, purple and yellow heads with only different horn shape and teeth size to tell them apart. The head below them was all white and big, with blue markings in the lower back and a blue chin. The head below that was smaller than the others, with brown hair and green-grey eyes.

The young dragon quivered but when the small one stuck his hand out to face his snout, he felt instinct kick in and he pushed it towards him. The boy then picked him up and said "Welcome to the group Quake". That last word, Quake, was understood to be the dragon's last name.

The boy then placed in a bed of straw and left to fetch something. The hatchling then found the orange heads, which he learned to be one being, and the white head look at him. The three heads were a lot older than him and all adults. The white one was clearly female while the orange ones were male.

The Whispering Death then sneezed and the head with the longer front teeth chuckled which got him a hit from the white one's tail. She then picked up Quake and curled up with him, the orange heads then curled up with them, Quake at the centre.

Smoke, Spark and Blizzard all had their heads at the centre, facing Quake, and all smiled. Nothing then seemed wrong with the world, just perfect. Quake, Smoke, Spark and Blizzard continued this sleeping system until Quake became too big to continue their routine and then they went back to their old stables.

 _One year later_

Halburg was zipping through the trees of a forest standing on Blizzard's snout like a surf-board, with Quake and Smoke and Spark following them. A Flightmare egg, later to be Belle, had been placed on the fire that mourning and was waiting to be ready to hatch so they all had time to kill.

Halburg was holding a hooked staff as a balance, carved out of oak. Blizzard was going at half her top speed but it was still fast for Halburg, not that he minded. The zipping through the trees and low flying over fields of the three dragons got several Vikings angry and yelling at the laughing Thorston. However, passing over, the then 'Silent', Sven's farm, there was trouble.

Sven grumbled when Smoke and Spark made five sheep faint with an explosion blast in the air and threw a blunt spear at the dragons. The spear whizzed past Smoke and Spark, shot through Quake's spinning tail and over Blizzard's spikes before hitting Halburg's helmet, which was then a silver Nadder helmet.

Blizzard, unlike the more unobservant Hookfang and other Monstrous Nightmares, quickly copped her falling trainer, mainly because he was infront of her eyes. The three dragons knew they were too large to fly into the forest below them so went to find a clearing to land and then find Halburg on foot, or rather tail for Quake.

The boy fell through the trees, being hit by branches on his way down before landing in a bush. When he picked himself up, his staff hit him on the head when it decided to come back down. "Ouch, that hurt" grumbled Halburg as he reached down for his staff. With that picked up, he started to walk in the direction he knew Berk was.

Halburg though, was skinny all his life but even though he wasn't a hiccup, he still wasn't extremely fit. He slowed his walking pace and thought 'If I get out of here without getting killed, I'm training myself, dear Odin this is hard' after twelve miles of clambering over logs, bushes and through a small stream at the bottom of a small valley.

When Halburg came into a clearing, he spotted a family of Hideous Zipplebacks. The two adults were both blue with green spikes and a cream underbelly like their children and, even though he owned one, Halburg decided to stay out of their way.

However, a family of red and purple spotted Prickleboggles then came into the clearing. Halburg expected the normally quite peaceful dragon to just wander off and leave the Zipplebacks. He knew that a Prickleboggle was a match for very few dragons.

The Prickleboggles themselves were in the middle of clearing when the Zipplebacks spotted them. The parents of the twin-headed dragons stood infront of their hatchlings and snarled at the Prickleboggles. The other parents also stood infront of their own offspring and growled back at the other dragon.

Halburg's eyes then widened when Blizzard, Smoke, Quake and Spark decided at that moment to arrive in the clearing when the parents were growling. Halburg decided to swiftly move across, between the territorial parents and avoid the conflict to get to his own.

However, no sooner was he in the middle between the parents than it happened. The two Prickleboggles shot out their purple particle fire when the two Zipplebacks shot out their gas, oblivious to the boy in the crossfire. However Blizzard stepped at the two Zipplebacks before they could spark the fire and Quake did the same with the Prickleboggles.

Halburg however, had felt his helmet fall off his head; dented, obliterated in some parts and broken, and his staff got blasted apart into splinters when the Prickleboggle fire hit him. The sap though that was still in the wooden staff aswell as that that was clung to the helmet from the earlier fall mixed with the gas and particles.

Halburg's eyes stung and his head began to hurt and he screamed, fell over and curled up. Smoke and Spark used a wing beat to blow away the gas and particle before they took Halburg to Berk, with Quake and Blizzard in pursuit. The two dragon families had been separated onto different paths to avoid each other.

As Smoke and Spark flew to Berk, with Blizzard and Quake now behind the two, Halburg was curled up in his saddle with his hands over his face. He wasn't crying, just simply in pain and was unaware of the changes happening to him because his closed eyelids and lack of a helmet were the reason for these alterations.

 _The next day, back on Berk in the old village infirmary_

Halburg woke up the following day in his room with Smoke and Spark poking their heads through the window on one side, Blizzard on the other and he could make out Quake's massive head behind. Ruffnut at this point entered the room, followed by Tuffnut and Gothi. In Tuffnut's arms were a baby yellow Flightmare with pink lines and a green underside. "Hay little cous, how ya been?" asked Tuffnut. "Grand, I only got caught in the middle of a gas and particle field before going into excruciating pain and passing out. Just another day on Berk" shrugged Halburg.

Ruffnut however, he noticed, held a box with a hand held mirror on top. "What's with the mirror?" asked Halburg. "Well, you see Halburg; you need to take this delicately. When you got hit by the fire blasts, we assume a Prickleboggle and Zippleback correct?" asked Ruffnut. "Yes, just the gas and particle fire though" replied Halburg. "Well, they seemed to have taken an effect on your appearance" Ruffnut said before passing him the mirror.

Halburg looked into it and noticed his hair and eye colour change. His eyes were now a hot pink colour with small tinges of his former green eyes in them, though you would only notice if you looked at it for a while. His hair was now a dark shamrock or dark emerald green down to the roots.

Halburg probably would care about the reason why in the future but right now, he merely sighed, not knowing how to take the new development. Ruffnut put an arm on his shoulder and smiled. "I know you are upset but we got you this" she said. Halburg took the box and looked at it.

When he opened it up, there was an iron domed helmet with copper platting on it. Two forward, straight ram horns parallel to each other stood out forwards on the helmet. Halburg picked up the helmet and placed it on his head. "Thanks guys" smiled Halburg. "Ya, but your parents had something made for you, it's wrapped in that cloth" Tuffnut added, pointing into the box at the second item.

Halburg unravelled the red cloth and gasped. In it were two blades, a battle knife and dagger. The two shone brightly, like Macey, and were intricately detailed. One side of the dagger had a carving of Smoke's head and neck while Spark's was on the other, both in the fuller. With the knife, it was rather the heads of a Snaptrapper, two heads on each side of the fuller. Everybody knew Halburg's favourite class was the former Fear class and now the Mystery class.

The handles of the two weapons were the exact same, both having a golden, square guard. The grip was wrapped in bronze coloured leather and ended about two centimetres to the end in a gold design. The ends were both fitted with weird prongs and holes. Halburg then found that the two blade ends were supposed to lock together and separate to be one or two separate weapons.

"Right then, so who is this little person" asked Halburg, his attention now drawn to the recently hatched Flightmare. "We thought you were training and naming her" Tuffnut said, passing her to Halburg. While in his grasp, the dragon sneezed a bolt of her 'fire' at a bell, which landed onto the ground. The sound seemed to please her and so Halburg said "Hmm, like that girl. Bell is interesting but Belle is better, that name of beauty suits you and your interest".

Belle took to her name and Halburg, wearing his helmet and his blade in his belt, made his way out to his eagerly waiting dragons. Halburg hopped onto Quake and waved a final goodbye to the twins before the three dragons took flight for home.

They soon landed outside his house and Halburg saw his father's Scauldron, red with subtle blue and yellow designs, named Steam, taking a drink from the house pond. An azure Terrible Terror with orange spikes and a teal underbelly slept on the larger dragons back while a Speed Stinger with the same colours as Crawl, Sprint, passed out with only his snout poking out from under Steam's wing. Crawl, Sprint and Steam were oblivious to Halburg as he passed by with Belle perched on his shoulder and Smoke, Spark, Blizzard and Quake in tow.

Halburg opened the door to his home where he found his mother cleaning. His mother was a tall woman with brown hair and a fit build. She had sapphire eyes. She, along with Halburg's father, were both prestigious warriors who fought to defend their home often. A little known fact was that Halburg's home was the oldest standing building on Berk out of all current standing buildings, only having been burned down once.

Halburg tapped his foot on the door frame and said "Hay mom". His mother turned around quickly and pulled her boy into a hug. "Oh Halburg, how are you? Did you get hurt? Did Ruff and Tuff give you your gifts?" she asked, bombarding her son with questions. "My answer is grand, no and yes. Also, thank you for the knife-dagger" he smiled. Halburg then, as he walked to get a drink of water, he found himself get tripped and nudged. "Hay Whip, how are you girl" smiled Halburg as the once-invisible Changewing turned her scales back to their normal orange colour with a purple back and wings. She nudged him lightly while Belle jumped down and nuzzled into the one of only three dragons allowed in the house, Crawl and Sprint being the other two.

Halburg however, after a good while of talking with his mother, agreed to allow Belle to sleep on a rock slab in his room. Halburg smiled and while his mother went outside to feed the other four dragons, he looked up onto a wall.

The wall was the most important part of his household. It was where the most important weapon of a person of their house was placed to be hung up. It wasn't a simple ornament; it was a symbol of greatness. On it currently was his father's axe with rear spike on top. Below was his mother's broad sword. Under that was an empty rack, intended to be used to hold Halburg's weapon when ready or found.

His mother, Whip and followed by Halburg and Belle went outside when his father arrived home, as the loud grumble of a welcoming Scauldron didn't alert them enough.

His father was a tall man also, similar in stature to Spitelout just a bit more toned. He, like his mother, had brown hair but had wise grey eyes instead. He had a subtle beard but he wasn't like Stoick or Spitelout. The man was rather kind, intelligent and calm, when he needed to be, however he was a great warrior when he did get into combat, having once wrestled a Sword Stealer and won when the dragon tried to attack an injured Sprint.

 _About a few months before this story began because I'm lazy and cannot be bothered to get an exact time_

"Do ye have to go?" asked Halburg as his father came back from loading the last of the cargo onto the boat with Steam's help. "Hiccup needs people to go on this trade mission aswell as needs Tidal class dragons and stealth dragons to assist in keeping the boat safe. Us two, Steam, Whip, Crawl and Sprint will only be gone for about twelve months from now, you won't even notice we are gone" smiled his mother as his father arrived.

Halburg nodded as his mother and father pulled him in for a hug. The four dragons going on the voyage were saying goodbye to the adult Smoke, Spark, Quake, Blizzard, Belle, Frill and Spines and the teenage Twist at the same time. Many other Vikings aswell as dragons were saying their goodbyes.

The ship itself wasn't a small Longboat but rather a ship in similar size and design to those used by the Dragon Hunters due to the voyage being one to carry several dragons, Vikings and resources.

"Don't worry son, just take care while we are gone, feed the dragons and clean out the house, dung and stalls. Also, visit your cousins and aunt every now and then" smiled his father as he ran a hand through Halburg's helmetless hair. Halburg chuckled and was about to give his father and mother their sword and axe but his father then spoke "No, leave these here as a reminder of us returning. Also, make sure to find your weapon for the wall".

Halburg and his dragons waited on the furthest into the sea part of the harbour as he watched the boat set sail. His mother, father, Sprint and Whip were side by side, smiling at Halburg while Crawl was on his mother's shoulder. Steam, along with the other Scauldrons, Thunderdrums, Tide Gliders, Seashockers and Sliquifiers, were swimming alongside the boat rather than on it.

Halburg knew several other Vikings were bidding their family goodbye but his Aunt then put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Halburg, the twins are waiting back at home, you can stay over tonight" she smiled.


	11. does being alive get me out?

**Author's note: So yes, I am alive but I have tests coming up so I won't be posting much up later until they are done, within about four weeks or more. So I hope this chapter will suffice for now and I apologise for lack of activity.**

Halburg still had his eyes closed but suddenly, he felt a heavy breathing snout press against his hand. Halburg grinned and smiled with a tear in his eye, as he looked onto the Whispering Death who now had his former look of joy and innocence that Halburg had raised. "Boys, girl, let him go" called Halburg.

Smoke, Spark and Blizzard did so, albeit cautiously, and Quake moved his head closer to the basket of fish. Halburg spilt it over for the dragon to eat and while Quake was eating; Halburg, Smoke, Spark and Blizzard where removing the collar and chain. After sawing the collar with his blades and dragon brawn, the collar eventually fell off with a clunk rather quickly thanks to the rust built up and Quake's eyes widened. The area where the collar was left a red mark but that was beginning to fade away, however some rust had stained his scales and some scales had gone, revealing his skin.

Quake then raised himself up and nudged Blizzard who, along with the Zippleback, shared a dragon hug type thing. Quake looked back at Halburg and nudged his trainer. Halburg petted him with his left hand while he put his staff into its sling with the other. "Come on boy, let's go home" smiled Halburg.

The dragons and Viking made their way back to the cages where they had left the others but Halburg suddenly stopped just before the corner. Halburg got onto Spark's head and peered out to spot his other dragons being dragged away in chains with Viggo, Ryker and Amethyst standing by. Arrow squawked at them but Spines pushed her on, growling at them but knowing it foolish to try and resist.

'No, I can't lose them, not now' thought Halburg furiously. Once the seven and the people had left, Halburg walked out and spotted that the Typhommerang, Smokebreath, Dervish and Skrill looked in much better shape and were still alive, healthy and there. Halburg pondered but then smiled. He looked at the four other dragons and asked "So, any of ye know a faster way out by any chance?" which was followed by the four dragons not being entirely sure of what he was saying but grinned at the chance of both escape and revenge.

 _With the pirates and hunters_

"So then Viggo, these dragons plus those from Zippleback Island should make you and me a handsome price, wouldn't you say" smiled Amethyst. "I am not concerned about profit, these ones are trained dragons and I need to find their trainer. Aswell, this Flightmare and Woolly Howl are far too valuable to merely let go of too traders" smiled Viggo has he looked at Belle and Frostbite, too which both glared and snarled in their bonds.

Amethyst nodded but then looked at Belle's saddle, or rather what was attached to it. "Viggo, I think I may have come across this dragon's trainer before" she said while walking over to Belle, her Bill Hook at the ready. "Really, do you think that they are an opponent of significance" asked Viggo intrigued. "Well, he did say he was smart, let's see how good he really is in a fight without his tricks" she smiled while looking at the cane Halburg had stolen from the ship.

Ryker then turned to Viggo and said "Our new comrades are waiting for us brother, they are eager to see how things have turned out". Viggo then smiled and said "Well then, we had best see if they know this Flightmare then". Belle narrowed her eyes and looked at the others.

The Snaptrapper had all four of her heads chained together with their mouths clamped. All of the dragons had their jaws clamped with their wings bound and their tails in firm locks. Frostbite and Belle had the most security done to them with the two being the most powerful and dangerous of the dragons there.

The dragons were being marched towards the beach where the boats were. Viggo grinned but suddenly, a stream of green gas circled the convoy before a spark halted their tracks. "Viggo Grimborn, I come for my dragon, give them all to me and I won't kick your butt to Valhalla" smiled Halburg while he stood on top of the Zipplebacks back with Blizzard, Quake and the new four dragons either side of them. "So you are the trainer of these dragons, I must say that I was expecting more but hopefully you will make a good performance" Viggo grinned, taking out his sword.

"Ok, before we continue, I would just like to say one thing" Halburg said. "And that is?" asked Amethyst. "Viggo, your accent is really cool, seriously. Ever think of theatre as a career?" asked Halburg. "I did once if I'm honest, never did work out though" replied Viggo sincerely. Ryker and Amethyst both exchanged confused glances before they glared at Halburg.

"Archers, take down those dragons" called Ryker. The archers loaded their bows and fired at the dragons but the Skrill obliterated them with her lightning. The Typhommerang, Quake and the Dervish then dived in and began to hit, bash and attack the Hunters and Pirate crew. The Smothering Smokebreath helped to create a fog barrier and blind their opponents.

Blizzard, Halburg, Smoke and Spark meanwhile were freeing the other dragons. The Skrill was still blasting at arrows being shot at them. Viggo growled and tried to slice his blade at Halburg but the boy copped it in time and side stepped out of the way. Halburg unsheathed his staff and went into a fighting stance as Viggo pointed his sword before the two went into a duel.

Halburg, even with his staff, was still set at a disadvantage to his opponent. Viggo was stronger, more skilled and co-ordinated. The Gronckle Iron hook and spear both were at a disadvantage with Viggo's weapon being made of the same exact substance. Aswell, unlike Viggo's weapon, there was oak in Halburg's so it was still heavier, not by much but enough to hinder Halburg's movements more than Viggo's.

Halburg was being pushed back as Smoke, Spark and Blizzard were distracted with freeing the others. However, Frostbite and Belle, once free, immediately sprinted, or waddled in Belle's case given Flightmares walk funny, over to their trainer, with Ryker and Amethyst behind them.

Belle immediately pushed Viggo away and the two stood between Halburg and Viggo who was now joined by his brother and the pirate captain. Ryker growled and Frostbite pounced at him, while Ryker had his swords out. The Strike class Woolly and the Dragon Hunter were involved in quite a graphic situation of snow and swinging green blades.

Viggo however, was less forward and merely watched; Amethyst was less so like that. Belle was hovering but Amethyst's Bill Hook latched onto her neck and pulled her down. Halburg growled and, using his staff as a support, kicked back Amethyst.

While Halburg was normally very respectful towards women, there was a time and a place for chivalry. The two battled with the hooked spear and the Bill Hook both attacking the other. Halburg locked the Bill Hook's hook with the staff's hook and, using the rotating spring in it, flung the weapon out of her grasp and into the air. Halburg then shot the spear up and clean cut the shaft in half before the head retracted itself into its' slot.

Amethyst growled and pulled out her cutlass and kicked the staff out of his grasp with one strike after catching Halburg off guard, sending the staff to be stuck in a tree out of reach. Halburg's eyes widened and he narrowly avoided being decapitated. Halburg pulled out, from two small scabbards on either side of his waist, his dagger and knife.

The two blades formed an 'X' style shape and stopped the Cutlass coming down onto Halburg's head. The two growled and pushed for ground. Amethyst kicked Halburg in the gut but the Thorston pushed himself back and out of the way. Amethyst then tried to slash at him and pierce him but Halburg either dodged the strike or intercepted it with his knife or dagger.

Viggo meanwhile had been cornered by Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem. Belle was helping the other dragons so the Snaptrapper decided to attack him, not like they had much else to do with their time.

Viggo, being the expert dragon hunter he is, already knew how to defeat a normal Snaptrapper; however, trained dragons were a different story. The sisters, as Halburg called them for short as saying all their names was a bit of a mouthful, proved a bit of a match for Viggo.

Rose tried a quick snap of her jaws over Viggo's sword but missed which was followed by Viggo ducking under a swing from Petal's head. Viggo then kicked back Bloom but Stem then snatched her triple jaw around Viggo's wrist guard.

Viggo then hit Stem's snout with the butt of his blade, causing her to retract but then Rose snatched her jaws around Viggo's blade however he quickly punched her neck, winding her and causing her to retract. The dragon then quickly spun and tried to bash him with their tails.

He then jumped up, avoiding a slash of the sisters' left wing and slid down the wing onto their back. The four heads spun quickly around and all launched themselves, snapping and swiping their horns. Viggo however, swung his sword at them, sending a mark onto Stem's left bottom jaw.

The Skrill then came down and struck Viggo with her tail, sending him flying backwards. Viggo landed near Ryker who had successfully blocked a blast from Frostbite. "We need reinforcement's brother" Viggo said. "Agreed" replied Ryker who pulled out an arrow and his bow before lighting it on fire, sending it up into the air to catch the attention of remaining crew and two other people on board.

 _Far away from the island_

"Of all the stupid, idiotic things he could have done, this is by far this is the worst" grumbled Tuffnut as he was perched at the front of the convoy with Head on his shoulder and he on Torch's neck. Skullcrusher and Windshear then pulled up alongside with Skrillchiller, Deathride, Barf and Belch behind them.

"So what if he did this, it's not like he did it for a poor reason. Besides, Skullcrusher has his scent so we are certainly going to find him" Eret responded as he and Heather pulled up alongside him.

Tuffnut looked at his wife and friend prepared to re-buckle an argument but dropped in defeat and sulked, much to Torch's amusement. Heather and Eret grinned at each other and, with Skullcrusher's nose leading the convoy, they continued onwards.

 _That was short and pointless; let's jump ship back to Halburg_

Halburg was still in his fight with the Pirate Captain while his dragons were fighting the brothers and crew. The Smothering Smokebreath was tag teaming with Coral, due to the two being the weakest members of the dragon group. The Smokebreath would cloud the opponents, strip them of their weapons and then Coral would either bat them with her wings or tail or blast them with her water shot.

Viggo then, after his men started to distract the Snaptrapper sisters, joined his men struggling against the duo, narrowly avoiding a random spike from Arrow who was distracted. Viggo jumped and slammed into the Smokebreath.

He knocked the small dragon to the ground and stood on his back, while the small dragon struggled against his hold. "Secure the Tide Glider, you two, take this Smothering Smokebreath away" ordered Viggo to his men.

About six men began to circle Coral as she struggled against them. One had a long pole with a noose at the end. Coral was spraying her water acid at them but one man hit her with his mace, causing the purple dragon to whimper back. The man with the pole then got the noose around her neck, somehow and I really don't know with those horns. The noose then tightened and caused Coral to suffer from lack of oxygen.

Blizzard spotted the men but before she could go to help Coral and the Smokebreath, she had to deal with about fifteen well-armed hunters. Blizzard cracked her neck and grinned, thinking about her warm up fight with these guys.

Spines however, got to Coral faster and came crashing down with her immense weight on the pole with her tail, causing it to snap in half. Viggo growled but Spines knocked back two men with her head and chopping a spear shaft with her head sail. A quick fire blast knocked over two men who were running over and, with a quick slap of her wing, flung two female pirates away.

Coral meanwhile was on the ground limp, alive but struggling to breath. The Smokebreath was struggling as he was held down by two men who were putting pressure on the small dragons back.

Blizzard beat away her opponents and, with her horns lowered, charged at the men, body engulfed in flames. Any opponent in front of her was flung away like a twig and when she reached the Smokebreath and Coral, swung her head at the men before her, knocking them to the ground.

Blizzard burned away the ropes around Coral's neck which was followed by the Tide Glider breathing rapidly. The Smokebreath grumbled and lay down next to Coral. Blizzard looked onto the battle field of dragons and Vikings.

The Skrill was blasting opponents with her lightning, the Devilish Dervish was working with Arrow, Quake and Twist with shooting down opponents in huge numbers. Spines was not too far away, dealing with Viggo and his men. Smoke and Spark were helping the sisters. The Typhommerang was working with Belle and Frostbite against Ryker and his men aswell as some pirates. Halburg was still fighting the pirate captain.

Blizzard was prepared to fight any oncoming enemies that would try to hurt the two dragons still recovering. The Monstrous Nightmare growled at men who were running at her and using her powerful fire, horns, tail, wings and claws to keep them at bay or throw them over the island, ladies choice.

Indeed, all the dragons were fighting in their noble fashion and Coral along with the Smokebreath were back on their fins/feet within a few minutes. However, as these two and Blizzard fought off their opponents, they were surprised and scared when they soon spotted an army of about one thousand and more hunters along with that number in pirates on the beach from all sides going towards him.

Blizzard roared at all the other dragons. Halburg had kept ditched the pirate captain and was confused when all his dragons and the four saved all nodded together. Before the green haired boy could react, the thirteen dragons had flown in his direction, with Spines plucking him off the ground and onto Blizzard's back. "Uh girls, guys, what are you doing?" asked Halburg.

Soon, they had arrived at the centre point of the beach, only a few metres from the previous grounds. With the pirates and hunters coming to them along with the leaders, the thirteen dragons all placed Halburg on the ground and formed, with their backs to him, around him.

Halburg could only watch in awe as the thirteen dragons all had strange grins, with Smoke, Twist and Spark grinning like fools or children. When the time was right, so about two minutes later when they were fully surrounded, Blizzard let out the mother of all roars.

All dragons started firing their fire, lightning, acid, snow and water blasts. Even though the Smothering Smokebreath had a weak blast, he was still helping and Halburg gazed at the spectacle. 'If Ruff and Tuff could only see this now' thought Halburg. This was nothing as, thanks to their long tails and necks, the Zippleback, Snaptrapper, Twist, Spines, Blizzard, the Devilish Dervish and Quake had rotated their bodies around with the ends of their tails on fire, acting as whips to beat away those who got to close.

The Typhommerang was closest to the ocean and using her huge wingspan as a sort of natural shield. Everything was amazing as Quake and Arrow shot off spikes which had been lit on fire. Halburg though, knew that while his position was incredible, those on the receiving end were less fortunate.

Most people, including Viggo, Ryker and Amethyst had boarded their respective ships and fled but, fortunately, the Snaptrappers and Hideous Zipplebacks had escaped from their holds so exacted their revenge on the pirates that were left. Halburg soon realised that his dragons were now blasting at nothing in particular.

"Blizzard, Blizzard, hello, it's over" called Halburg. The Monstrous Nightmare was oblivious as were the others, except for the Snaptrappers and Zipplebacks that had finished and were now looking bewildered at the group. Fart and Sniff, who were among them, turned their heads in confusion.

"BLIZZARD" yelled Halburg which finally caught her attention. The other dragons all stopped and they looked at the scorched beach. "Well then, this can't get worse" smiled Halburg. At this point, Tuffnut and the others had arrived and Tuffnut had a disappointed look on his face. "I found Quake who is alive" shrugged Halburg but he knew, he was in trouble.


	12. Family Dispute

**Author's Note: Yes I am alive. I found some free time and finally got this chapter done. I apologize for not updating but tests are a pain in the ass. Excuse my French but it must be said, I don't make rules, just enforce them. Hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry for making it so long since my last update.**

"You're grounded for life. I'm taking your staff and knives off of you. You're staying with us until your parents return and you will only be allowed to the forge, home and the school. Anywhere else is under supervision of the highest regard and be glad you're keeping those dragons of yours" Tuff and Ruff scolded at Halburg.

All through the entire flight home was Tuffnut commenting on how big of an idiot Halburg was, not caring that Quake was alive. Heather, Eret and the other dragons stayed out of the way but Halburg could not as he was riding Barf while Tuff was on Belch.

The Devilish Dervish, Typhommerang, Smothering Smokebreath and Skrill, who were now named Crash, Spiral, Argon and Split-Wire respectively, were now owned by other Thorston family members and those on Halburg's other half of the family. His eleven dragons were back up at Halburg's house, eating their way while the Thorstons yelled inside.

"I mean we've done a lot of stupid things before when we were your age but this was a whole new level of stupidity" Tuffnut shouted. "Now hold on a minute, I didn't release a maniac Skrill from an ice block that nearly destroyed Berk, I didn't nearly let an entire flock of Fireworms burn down Dragons Edge or start a forest fire that also nearly destroyed Berk. If Hiccup wasn't there then you two wouldn't have managed anything" spat Halburg.

"That is beside the point; you left and nearly got killed under my mother's supervision. Imagine if you had died; imagine if Smoke and Spark or Blizzard or Twist or Arrow or any of them had died. All because of a hunch?!" snarled Ruffnut. "A hunch that paid off. Quake is alive and I don't care about anything else. I'm alive, the dragons are alive and I rescued both Quake and those other four dragons" Halburg pointed out.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut both glared at Halburg but the green haired Thorston then went defiant. "You know what, forget this. I'm going flying regardless of what you lot think" snarled Halburg and walked crossly to the door, snatching his staff, helmet, vest and knife-dagger along the way out the door.

He had just whistled for all his dragons when Tuffnut forced him to face him. "You are not going anywhere, you are staying here and suffering the consequences for your actions" he spoke. Halburg's dragons were obviously on Halburg's side so Twist, Belle and Frostbite all growled at the twins, causing them to back off. "I'll be back later, at my own house" spoke Halburg as he climbed onto Spine's back. Then, ten of the eleven left, leaving Tuffnut and Ruffnut alone with only Barf, Belch and Frill.

Frill snorted at the pair. "Oh what do you want" snapped Ruffnut. However, Barf and Belch seemed to be siding with the Hobblegrunt and also snorted at Ruff and Tuff. "Oh come on guys, you know he did a stupid thing" Ruff said. Belch shook his head and Barf made a gesture with his head and tail to tell the twins they were in the wrong. Tuff and Ruff looked at each other confused as the Zippleback and Hobblegrunt walked into Halburg's stables.

"I'll stay here, you go back home" said Ruffnut. "You sure?" asked Tuffnut. "Ya, he trusts me more so you just go home and tell mom what happened if Heather hasn't already" Ruffnut added and began to follow Frill and the Zippleback.

Halburg however, was furious. He rarely let his emotions take control of his actions and found being visibly angry to be a weakness. He however was mad that his cousins would dare tell him he was in the wrong after saving the life of both his dragon and four others. "Come on guys, let's go to the cove, I need time to think this development" he said to his dragon crew.

At the cove, Halburg was drawing into the dirt with the spear end of his staff while Frostbite and Quake remained alongside. Spines, Coral, Arrow, Belle, Blizzard, Smoke, Spark and Twist were engaged in a water fight, all trying to get the edge over the other. The Snaptrapper Sisters were basking in the sun, avoiding the 'battle' aswell as Halburg's bad mood, though it had been Bloom to decide on the last reason to be alone.

Quake nudged his rider gently to which the green haired Viking sighed. "Don't worry boy, I'm not going anywhere and nor am I mad at you" replied Halburg, petting the Whispering Death with his free hand. At this point, a familiar enough screech broke the silence in Halburg's mind, also eliminating the sound of splashing water and playful roaring. The sound of a dragon landing and a metallic clunk told Halburg, who had not cast his gaze to the individual, who it was.

"If you're here to lecture me Chief then save your breath, Ruff and Tuff beat you too it" spoke Halburg as Hiccup walked over to him, Toothless taking a spot by the Snaptrapper, clearly annoying the four but Rose told them to ignore him.

Hiccup took a seat on the rock beside Halburg and spoke "Actually, I came here to apologize". Halburg cast a confused look but let him talk; Hiccup spoke "Listen, I was wrong to say you shouldn't go out on that mission. I would have done the same if it was my dragon, even if it was an order. I will understand Ruff and Tuff's rage also; Dad always gave out to me when I disobeyed him, which was quite often".

"I suppose so, still though, they are mad at me and that is pure and utter fact" Halburg pointed out. "I will talk to them, go on a flight. I hear that a Thunder-Run Race tournament is going on at the Training Grounds" spoke Hiccup and he left the green-haired Thorston and his dragons on the back of Toothless.

Once both Chief and Nightfury were gone, Halburg looked to Quake and Frostbite. "Whats say we try out that areal tactic we've been working on?" smiled Halburg. Frostbite bowed his head to which Halburg got into his saddle. The other dragons spotted this and they flew off. "Alright boys and girls, let's try this" smiled the Thorston who stood up on Frostbite's back. A certain style wave of his staff was easily recognised by the reptiles.

The formation started with Halburg on Frostbite at the front. Arrow and Belle went behind him at either side. Coral then went behind and between them at the back. Spines, who would normally be with Frill and both directly above Arrow and Belle, now was in-between the two above them. Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem went behind her, below her just above Coral. Smoke, Spark and Blizzard then went underneath and between Arrow, Belle and Coral. Quake was infront of the two. Twist then went infront of Spines, above the gap between Frostbite and Belle and Arrow.

"Alright, let's do this" smiled Halburg who then told Frostbite to dive down before going back up in a parabola fashion, the other dragons keeping in perfect time and maintaining their positions. The dragons then began to go behind one another in single file in a wide circle with the Snaptrapper sisters in the centre. The order was from start to end Frostbite, Belle, Arrow, Coral, Spines, Smoke and Spark, Blizzard, Quake and then Twist, with Halburg on Frostbite.

Halburg then stood up, crouched and jumped into the centre of the spinning circle of dragons and slid directly between the Snaptrapper's circling body that was going in the anti-clockwise direction to the other's clockwise. Halburg then placed his foot on his Staff's hook and the spear head sprung off back up to where Petal and Bloom caught the chain while still spinning, Halburg now quickly being coiled up and soon was standing on Petal's snout and the dragon's tail, his staff for balance.

The Snaptrapper then let off their acidic mist which fell down and spun in a spiral pattern which formed a flower like design almost. The dragons in the spinning circle then began to release their fire, with every second dragon going down and every other shooting up which formed a tornado like appearance, with flashes of browns, oranges, purples, yellows, greens and a red form mixed with green at the centre.

The fire then stopped flowing and, thanks to the mix of non-lit Zippleback gas, a spark from Spark blew the entire 'tornado' outwards in a super-nova effect. This was not the end to their performance as the ten dragons then sky bombed down to earth with Halburg springing from the Snaptrapper's snout onto both Coral and Belle's snout's, with his staff hooked onto Coral's crown to keep him standing, who now were at the centre and front of a near horizontal line of diving dragons that were further back each dragon from the centre, on Coral's left were (from Coral to furthest away) Frostbite, Arrow, Spines and the Zippleback at the end while on Belle's right were (from Belle to furthest away) Twist, Blizzard, Quake and the Snaptrapper. Both end dragons began to let out their gas while the two centre dragons let out their blue mist/water. The dove down and up again in perfect formation, leaving a trail of blue and green like a parade of jet fighters.

The dragons then all landed in a field with a fire blast from Arrow, Spines, Quake and Blizzard as they landed, the force causing Halburg to fall off but he did a clever flip and steadied himself with his staff, the spear-end digging into the earth and he onto one knee. "Finally, I think that went well guys" he smiled to which his female dragons all growled "And girls" added the boy to please them.

A clap was then heard along with a loud thump onto the ground. "Hay Gobber" smiled Halburg, still red-faced and panting from the previous action. "Hello Halburg, I saw it all and by Thor it was enjoyable. One question, how does Quake know what to do?" quizzed the old blacksmith. "Well, I had originally tried this when I only had Smoke, Spark, Blizzard, Quake, Spines, Belle and Frill so I guess he just remembered it" replied Halburg, who was then nudged by said Whispering Death to which Halburg petted, smiling all the while.

"Right then, are you going to that Thunder Run Race?" asked Gobber who added "I hear some of the juniors are trying to beat Smoke and Spark's record". "Well, we can't have that no can we" smiled Halburg who hopped on his noble Zippleback and flew off with the dragons to the race.

Several dragons were there but Halburg got a spot in the Zippleback races. Five other racers were there, all looking at the late-comer with disgust. Halburg was sixteen and about four of them were only thirteen/fourteen. One or two were his age or fifteen but looked at him with hatred. Everybody knew that Smoke and Spark were the fastest Zippleback and whenever other Zipplebacks entered a race against them, they never won.

(Author's Note: I am actually not joking. Every time I have raced Smoke and Spark against a Zippleback, we have never lost. I keep track in case you were wondering)

"This is for the young kids only old man" sneered a boy on a red Zippleback with black lining. "Pah, me an old man? I hope you lot like the look of Smoke and Spark's tails" retorted Halburg.

The race track in question was Forbidden Ice and the six Zipplebacks were eager to go. It seemed the other dragons had it also out for Smoke and Spark. Halburg cared little for his competitors but when he heard Hiccup call the crowd and racers, he was confused. "Attention racers, it would seem we have a late competitor for the Hideous Zippleback race so would Barf and Belch please enter the race track" called the Chief.

'Barf? And Belch? Oh Odin give me a break' thought Halburg. The one dragon that was always capable of beating Smoke and Spark were Barf and Belch. Not just because of them having had more training, rather because they were Smoke and Spark's father (From 'The Gift of the Nightfury', I imagined Smoke and Spark as one set of the offspring).

Ruff and Tuff with the Zippleback took centre line and both looked apologetically at their cousin. Halburg smiled but knew his dragon's reputation was on the line. Gothi walked out, flag in her hand and staff in the other. Her hand was raised and all Zipplebacks crouched down. As soon as it dropped, the seven Dragons took off in a rainbow of colours.

Smoke and Spark was an expert racer and Halburg was a third head for them. Soon, Halburg had the other dragons hanging behind his tail. The second corner came up and Halburg tore through the tight-narrow gap in the rock face that many used. He shot through and quickly cornered with Barf and Belch behind him and the other ones behind them.

A set red, blue, pink, black and white Zipplebacks trailed behind the Thorston's Zipplebacks but they then, once on the second long straight, started to fire their gas and sparks in the direction of the Thorstons. Halburg, Ruff and Tuff navigated the blasts easily and when Halburg shot through the second wall gap, Smoke blocked it with a gas cloud.

Barf and Belch avoided it but it caused a collision between the pink and white Zippleback. The race trailed on with Smoke and Spark keeping their lead. Ruff and Tuff wouldn't dare cheat or fire against him, no matter how mad they were at him.

Halburg, on the last lap, spotted the red Zippleback side-bashing Barf and Belch with the black one trying to 'sandwich' them as the blue one fired at them. Halburg growled and pulled up and flew behind the three dragons. Smoke and Spark shot down the blue one to the back of the race and then the same with the black one.

He flew up alongside the red one and both green and orange Zipplebacks sandwiched him together, making drop back to the very back. "Go on cous', take the win" smiled Tuffnut. Halburg smiled and darted on, coming in a straight first place without question.

Fortunately, the small battle had taken place in the canyon so nobody saw it and with Ruff and Tuff being teachers, the other Zippleback riders all had detentions without question from Hiccup, who secretly knew the reason.

Halburg landed where he found Frill had joined the group and was held up in the air by Spines and said Hobblegrunt. Smoke and Spark shot an explosion up with joy while some of Halburg's friends congratulated him. Others scowled but Halburg didn't mind. He hated being the centre of attention so was more than happy to find most people had flown home. Fishlegs walked up and Halburg, now panting while sitting on Spine's snout, asked him "So, how did we do?"

"For this track, ye beat your own record. As if you had a small boast" he said to which Halburg shook his head. Ruff and Tuff walked up to him, hands behind their backs. "Can we talk cous'?" asked Tuffnut. Halburg nodded and left the large group of friends, family and dragons.

"Listen about earlier, we wanted to say that we apologise for yelling and understand your reasoning" Ruff stated. "Hiccup talked to ye?" quizzed Halburg. "How did you know?" quizzed Tuffnut. "Lucky guess" Halburg drawled out sarcastically. "So, it's water under the bridge" smiled Halburg. "Nope, you will have a punishment, soon, but for now it is gone" stated Ruffnut.

"Really" said Halburg flatly. "You love us" laughed Ruffnut who ruffled his hair. "Not currently" he mumbled but he found himself with each twin had an arm around his furthest shoulder each. "Let's just enjoy your victory" smiled Tuffnut who added "You're welcome for the boast". Halburg chortled and joined his friends with the victory.

 **Author's note: Ok, probably my least exciting chapter but I found it fun to write. I will have another update sooner than this one I promise. Trust me; Blizzard is threatening me about this. Also there is a future in this story with past villains so stay tuned.**


	13. Spark to cause Smokey Nightmare problems

**Author's Note: Alright then viewers, I figured that now is good time for you lot to decide on your favourite dragon. The majority favourite will receive an entire chapter, a long one at that, devoted entirely to them. The chapter will be either their back-story, current life or a certain event and will be told in the perspective, or perspectives, of the dragon. So here are the nominees:**

' **Smoke and Spark', the Hideous Zippleback, tricky yet loyal**

' **Blizzard', the Monstrous Nightmare, independent yet fair**

' **Quake', the Whispering Death, timid yet true**

' **Belle', the Flightmare, vain yet witty**

' **Spines', the Raincutter, motherly yet strict**

' **Frill', the Hobblegrunt, understanding yet non-bias.**

' **Twist', the Grapple Grounder, jovial yet brave**

' **Arrow', the Deadly Nadder, proud yet noble**

' **Rose, Bloom, Petal and Stem', the Snaptrapper, grouchy yet sincere**

' **Frostbite', Woolly Howl, dutiful yet forgiving**

' **Coral', Tide Glider, comforting yet stern**

 **On that note, let's resume our story:**

Halburg's cousins certainly went through with their punishment. Since he had been back, he had been cleaning Long Ships of barnacles, seaweed and moss and other wreckage and dirt off of their hulls when he wasn't working at the Forge or at School. Fortunately, he was aloud help in the form of Coral, Spines and Frostbite.

Unfortunately, since he was now in a more open area of Berk that more people went through, this being the docks, he had a chance to encounter some of Magnus and Natania's followers. They often mocked or made Halburg's work even harder by throwing dirt and other stuff like that at the Thorston.

Although the other Thorston dragons couldn't help Halburg with the cleaning of the ships, they still managed to be in the area and boy would you regret getting caught by one of these dragons if you were seen messing with their trainer, especially if that dragon was a Zippleback, Nightmare or Whispering Death.

Halburg however, didn't much mind his punishment. He enjoyed his quality time with Spines, Coral and Frostbite. Aswell, when he was selecting his three he had done so wisely. Frostbite would freeze the boat first then Spines would melt it with her fire aswell as slice it with her head sail before Coral would wash it off with her water.

All in all, it was going alright however, it was his last week and the fact that it was only about three weeks (This is in context to the stories timeline) till Snoggletog, meant that the weather was always a problem as the temperature dropped lower. Halburg however persevered and also found his Staff to be useful.

The time went by but one mourning, some of Halburg's former tormentors came by and unfortunately it wasn't the Catastrophic Quaken with that name. "Hay look who it is" snarled a boy with dark red hair and brown eyes. "Why it's the most useless Viking on Berk" laughed a girl with brown hair and blue eyes. "At least I have a brain" mumbled Halburg as he scrubbed the side of Bucket and Mulch's fishing boat.

"What was that Thorston" growled a blonde haired boy, sort of similar in shape to Snotlout. "Nothing now bug off" retorted Halburg. Spines, who had Halburg standing on her back, hissed at the group of ten with her head sail flared. Frostbite had jumped atop the boat while Coral had emerged from the side of the ship, both snarling at their trainer's oppressors.

The dragons of the ten, which were to keep people happy a Sand-Wraith, Devilish-Dervish, Timberjack, Shovelhelm, Thunderclaw, Mudraker, Monstrous Nightmare, Hobblegrunt, Thunderdrum and Sliquifier, all growled back at the dragons who dared startle their trainers.

"What's wrong Thorston, you don't have your precious Zippleback to care for you" snarled a girl who had black hair and green eyes. "You ten really are thick aren't ye" Halburg stated, as he jumped off Spines' back and walked up to face them, and pointed up in the direction of the rafters just below the Dragon Hanger.

There, all dragons of the Thorston boy had their heads perked up and looked ready to pounce at a moment's notice. The group looked at the Thorston boy but then the largest boy, who had blueish hair, pushed over the Thorston on the slippery floor. "Come on guys" he said and the group left while Spines, Coral and Frostbite helped their trainer up aswell as making sure he was well.

Smoke, Spark and Blizzard though weren't letting them get off that easy and jumped down from the rafters, despite Frill telling them otherwise. The two, or three depends on perspective, then growled at the ten and Blizzard blasted fire at the Devilish Dervish, which belonged to the boy who had pushed Halburg. The Zippleback then went around the group on the wooden path above the water they walked on; Smoke circled them with gas before Spark lit it on fire.

The path collapsed and the group of ten along with their dragons fell into the water. The Zippleback landed by the Monstrous Nightmare which the two grinned while the dragons hauled their riders to the shore. However, to both dragons surprise, Halburg was helping them out of the water.

"Frill, warm them up" Halburg said. The Stoker class Hobblegrunt then hopped down and warmed up his body and heated the ten teens. "Are you lot ok?" asked Halburg. "Ya, just check on our dragons" asked a girl. "Coral, here girl" Halburg spoke.

The dragons and riders left afterwards, with only the Sliquifier having gotten off badly with a nasty gnash on his left fore-leg. Halburg saw his dragons look at him but then when he saw Blizzard, Smoke and Spark, the Thorston merely shook his head. He walked back to the boat with Spines, Frostbite and Coral, leaving his other dragons to themselves.

Arrow, Twist and the others flew back up to the rafters, leaving Frill with Blizzard, Smoke and Spark. The Zippleback and Nightmare may be the oldest of the dragons but Frill had pretty much always been the father-figure of the group. The Hobblegrunt shared the same disappointed gaze as Halburg had before he flew up to sit next to Belle and Quake. The two dragons exchanged three confused glances and walked over to their trainer.

Halburg would never say it to any of his dragons out loud but inside, Blizzard, Smoke and Spark were always his favourite dragons and that was fact. Smoke and Spark maybe more than Blizzard but not by much. Despite the respective jokes and stubbornness of the two, Halburg never had been disappointed by them.

Halburg was currently scrubbing the 'dragon' head at the stern of the ship while Coral let him stand on her snout. Smoke, Spark and Blizzard nudged their trainer but Halburg ignored them both. Smoke and Spark grumbled but Blizzard licked his face, hoping to strike at something. "I'm busy at the moment, go wait with the others" Halburg ordered and the two dragons narrowed their three pairs of eyes before going to sit between Twist and Arrow.

Halburg looked at them and could see they were ignoring the remarks of the other dragons. Halburg sighed and spoke to his three present dragons "What am I going to do with those two. I get what they did may seem like a onetime thing but they do it all the time. I understand their concern for me but I just wish they would leave it alone. They could have killed one of those riders or their dragons".

Spines nudged him as Coral put him down. Frostbite placed his snout under Halburg's hand and the boy petted him gently while Spines and Coral sympathised with him. "Thanks guys" smiled Halburg as he saw Fishlegs walking over to him with Meatlug in tow. "Ruffnut told me to drop down your lunch" said Fishlegs. "Thanks Fishlegs" smiled Halburg who took the small bag containing food of some bread, an apple, some meat and a skin flask of mead.

"Coral, Spines, Frostbite, you three can go off for your lunch, take the others with ye" Halburg said to his three dragons to which they all automatically agreed to. The three took off, roared at the others and circled in the air before flying off out to the sea. "Seeya Halburg" smiled Fishlegs as the large man climbed onto Meatlug and flew off. "Seeya Fish" replied Halburg who sat on the bow of the ship, eating his lunch and watching his eleven fly in and out of the water in desperation to catch their lunch, often flying up with Salmon, Halibut and Perch.

Halburg smiled as his dragons all greedily consumed their caught fish. Halburg, with his dragons still out on the open ocean, took out his sketch book and started to draw out some designs of various tools, such as for an axe, a sword, a spear and a mace. He then found a small design sheet which had his first design for his staff. Next to it where the designs of a sword, bow and mace

The sword looked similar to a gladius but by the hilt there was an axe head on either side. The bow was similar to one used by the Egyptians but had a single, slim spear head on top and a dual headed one at the bottom. The mace was fairly normal but the ball head was able to shoot off and recoil thanks to a chain, similar to Halburg's staff's spear head, and also had two dagger heads at the very base of the spear. "Someday" Halburg told himself.

These weapons were to be completed with the staff for three other friends of Halburg's. However, it was when he had finished the design work that those three had vanished. Halburg always meant to make the sword, mace and bow but never had the time, or sometimes the heart, to do it.

Frill, being probably the most experienced of the dragons when it came to anything really, had already finished his fishing session with Twist coming at a close second. The two grinned and left the nine behind as they flew over to Halburg. "Hay boys, how ya been" smiled Halburg as he put down his book and petted their respective snouts.

Frill breathed in Halburg's face, causing the boy to gag and retract. "Frill, dear Odin your breath smells of fish, ugh" grumbled and exclaimed Halburg who then playfully pushed away the Hobblegrunt's snout. Twist smirked and shouldered the Hobblegrunt. Halburg smiled as his dragons play fought.

Blizzard, Smoke and Spark were still sad with their trainer as they flew back to the shore. Spines, being the 'mother-hen' of the group, comforted the two/three as they flew back, with some of the other dragons thinking they were in the wrong while some not giving a damn. As they flew back, still a good bit out, they spotted Astrid telling Halburg something before flying away on Stormfly.

The nine dragons landed to discover Halburg was on Twist's back. Their trainer then spoke "Change of plans guys and girls, turns out there is a storm approaching according to Bucket and Mulch. We're going to our stables until it passes over ok. Also, there will be a few other dragons. Slate, Argon, Spiral, Splitwire, Uncle Fairfax's Groncicles and also the 'Ash' gang will be there.

These dragons were all owned by the Thorston family aswell as Halburg's mother's side of the family. Argon, Splitwire and Spiral were the Smokebreath, Typhommerang and Skrill that they had rescued along with Quake. Slate was a Blue Gronckle with purple bumps on his hide and was owned by Halburg's Mother's sister. Uncle Fairfax was Halburg's Mother's brother and owned five Groncicles whose colour reflected their name with Emerald and Emerald Junior being the two male and Ruby, Tourmaline and Amethyst (Irony) being the female.

The 'Ash' gang were so called because all these dragon's names ended in those letters. There were four dragons in total, with Crash being one of them (the Devilish Dervish also rescued with Quake). Dash (a female green Windstriker); Lash (A female brown Thornridge) and Bash (A male blue Prickle Boggle) were the other three. All of these dragons were owned by Halburg's Dad's sister and her husband aswell as two daughters.

The Thorston family had organised a system in case a storm ever broke out. The dragons mentioned above had been assigned to stay in Halburg's underground stable due to the main dragon hanger not having enough room. Steam, Whip, Sprint and Crawl would also stay there. Halburg however had to take one dragon with him to the Great Hall.

So, the dragons were now in the Stables by themselves with Halburg and Twist in the Great Hall. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were there with Barf and Belch along with everybody else in the village, with either one or two people per dragon there.

Aswell were some of Halburg's cousins and friends, with the Thorston boy spending his time with his friend Jhrpiy and her Snow Wraith aswell as his other friend Ninja Dipstick and his Gronckle. Halburg wasn't really listening to either of them; he was worried for his dragons.

Snow was piling up outside and although some dragons could easily thrive in the snow, Jhrpiy's Snow Wraith 'Snowy' being a case in point, dragons like Twist were not as adapt. On that note, the Grapple Grounder hated snow more than he hated when somebody foiled a prank of his, and that is really saying something.

"Halburg, are you even listening" Jhrpiy said, breaking the boy out of his train of thought. "Nope, sorry" apologised Halburg. Ninja laughed while Jhrpiy kicked his shin, causing the boy to hobble backwards and trip onto a sleeping Twist. The Grapple Grounder grumbled and glared at the two friends of his trainer before picking up Halburg and letting him use his back as a chair.

 _In the Thorston stables_

Back in the stables, Spines and Frill had been left in charge which was alright, until the troublesome Zippleback and Monstrous Nightmare suddenly curled up in pain and panted, heavily. Both dragons were gasping for breath aswell as stuck in their stable stalls.

Spines, with Coral's help, was calming the other dragons into their stables while Belle and Quake were minding Smoke, Blizzard and Spark while Frill was pondering what to do. He didn't want to leave them but he also wanted to go for Halburg. However, even if he did want to go, he had both the trap door and snow to get through which wouldn't budge no matter what he did. Frill knew that only one dragon could have a shot of reaching Halburg.

Quake turned his head in confusion as Frill roared and chirped commands at him before the Whispering Death took off, leaving the nest and Frill with Belle to look after Blizzard, Smoke and Spark

 **Author Note: What is happening, it will be explained. In the meantime I want your opinions on something. Along with choosing the favourite dragon for their own chapter, you lot will get the choice to decide the next species of dragon by posting your comments down in the comment section. The rules are it must be within three weeks of this chapter being written aswell as must be one of the following dragons:**

 **Rumblehorn**

 **Stormcutter**

 **Armorwing**

 **Singetail**

 **Sword Stealer**

 **Hackatoo**

 **Snafflefang**

 **Or it can be Argon, Split-Wire, Crash, Spiral, Lash, Dash, Bash, Slate or a Groncicle.**


	14. titanic events

**Important Notice, Please read:**

 **Author's Note: Right then, so the next chapter of the dragon P.O.V, I'm titling it the people's choice, will be next chapter and the new dragon will be the chapter after that. Your entries must be in by the eighteenth of July and I encourage you to vote, as it is your opinion to the dragon and I want you to voice it, regardless of who you are. In the meantime, I'll let you read this chapter.**

 **P.S; in case you skipped it, the previous chapter of this one is where the nominees are to choose from in case you didn't read them.**

Quake's burst through the Great Hall's floor meant he had also destroyed Gobber's prosthetic leg in the process. The Hall itself had been greatly expanded to accommodate dragons and Vikings for such events as to what was happening out doors but never mind that now.

Twist was wide awake and bounded towards his fellow Boulder-Class dragon. Quake greeted Twist like always but looked at Halburg in his rather familiar worried expression. Halburg walked over, feeling rather uncomfortable with the eyes of other Vikings and dragons being pointed in his general direction. Quake however, despite his normal timid nature which differentiated him from other Whispering Deaths, was either ignoring or unaware of all the Vikings and Dragons, aswell as occasional Livestock, looking in his general direction.

Gobber grumbled and glared at Quake when Halburg finally arrived over. "Ooh, sorry about that Gobber" winced Halburg after spotting him using his. "Ya sure you are" the old man replied in a sarcastic manner. Halburg stalled before placing his hand onto Quake's snout, calming down the Whispering Death down a bit.

"What is it boy, is it the other dragons?" quizzed Halburg. Quake grumbled and picked up Halburg with his tail before placing him onto Twist's back. The Whispering Death gestured to his fellow Boulder class dragon to follow him down the hole in the floor of the building.

Halburg had only a second to grip onto Twist's back spines for grip, due to his saddle being taken off him a while ago, when the Grapple Grounder bolted after the Whispering Death down the hole, leaving a very speechless crowd in hall aswell as a couple off people glaring at the hole, which was creating a cool breeze.

Halburg, Twist and Quake could care less as they exited one hole to the village island and then into another which would take them to the Thorston household. Halburg was hunkered on Twist's back down to avoid the tree roots, loose rocks and other debris that littered the tunnel. Fortunately, Quake cleared a path in most areas he could.

Soon, they arrived in Halburg's main entrance stable through the roof where he found Lash, Crash, Bash and Dash being coaxed down by Arrow, who was watching over the Thornridge, Devilish Dervish, Prickleboggle and Windstriker.

As Twist landed, Arrow rushed over, nudging her trainer affectively. "Hay girl, you alright?" he asked to which she nodded in response. Arrow then squawked to the two Boulder class dragons to which Twist began walking off, Halburg was still on top of his back, while Quake slithered behind them, leaving the 'Ash' gang with Arrow.

Halburg realised they were going to the Boulder stable, dubbed by his parents as 'Whips Nest', after the Changewing herself. However, they did pass through the Dream stable that was between that which had Coral, Frostbite and pretty much all the dragons except Belle, Spines, Frill, Smoke, Spark and Blizzard.

"Wait, boys go there now" Halburg ordered practically to Twist and Quake when he heard a sharp screech followed by comforting chirps from 'Whips Nest'. The two dragons sprinted/slithered in that direction and stopped just in the front of it, behind the torches. Halburg ran when he saw what he knew was the reason Quake had been sent him for in the first place.

Frill and Belle were all surrounding one stable while Spines was bringing three buckets of water, which she found lying around, to Blizzard, Smoke and Spark. Both of the latter dragons were on the straw, hyperventilating with their scales shedding off their skin, Belle using her mist to put out any fires that Blizzard's scales would cause.

The two dragons also had their eyes shut tight and their teeth grinding against each other. Their tongues darted out of their mouths to scoop up water. Halburg however had sprinted over; he was now kneeling between Spark and Blizzard.

Spines, Frill and Belle had all nudged him before they went back to comforting the two panting dragons. Beneath their scales and onto their skin, Halburg could see both dragons sweating. The boy took off his helmet, fur coat, weapons and satchel, putting them all in the next stall before returning to his dragon's sides.

Halburg, along with the present dragons, all darted their gaze's to the attention of Frostbite, Coral, Arrow and the Snaptrapper sisters, all heads poking around the door frame. All of them looked terrified about the predicament. "It's alright girls and boy, they will be fine" comforted Halburg, leaving the other dragons and petting Frostbite and Coral. "If only I could believe that" though Halburg about his words.

Halburg then spoke to Frostbite "Frostbite, go through Quake's tunnels and go to the Great Hall. Bring back Valka with you ok boy?" requested Halburg. Coral, Arrow and the sisters all were upset but Halburg spoke "I know you want to help girls but Frostbite is the fastest dragon so it makes the most sense. I need you six to go comfort the other dragons, ok?" requested Halburg.

Frostbite flew off while the girls went off to resume reassuring the other dragons that were present. Halburg then went back to the dragons at hand. All the dragons there were the ones who knew Blizzard, Smoke and Spark the longest and thus refused to leave either's side.

A while later, Halburg and the others darted their heads when they heard a familiar wing-beat, followed shortly by Frostbite bounding into the room with Toothless and Cloudjumper behind him, with Valka and Hiccup on both respectively.

Frill, Spines, Twist, Quake and Belle all growled at them when they moved closer, clearly not wanting anybody who wasn't a member of their small pack to so much as look at Smoke, Spark or Blizzard, never mind touch them. "Down guys, let Valka and Hiccup see them" spoke Halburg who then gestured at them to all move back a bit. Halburg then motioned the two Haddocks to the two dragons.

Valka put down her staff and moved closer to them, placing her hand on Blizzard's snout while Hiccup looked at Smoke and Spark. "Mom, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Hiccup. "I think so son, we had only a couple in the Sanctuary" Valka replied. "Ya, we only have some at the school, mostly these species, Gronckles, Nadders, Whispering Deaths, Razorwhips, Thunderdrums and Skrills" replied Hiccup.

"Care to tell us what 'some' and 'couple' are?" asked Halburg to which his dragons, now joined by Frostbite, the sisters, Coral and Arrow, all nodded in agreement. "We need to get them to a Volcano as soon as possible" replied Valka. "Me and Fishlegs found a place which we use to help their pain ease a little bit and accelerate this phase. Most dragons use it for this procedure, trained, tamed or wild regardless" replied Halburg.

"Alright then, if somebody doesn't start telling me something soon, there will be a staff to their head" Halburg growled, his hand firmly grasped around his staff's hilt. "Halburg, bring along your dragons as they may wish to see this, trust me, it will be necessary for them to see this" replied Hiccup.

Halburg went along with it, bringing along the ten dragons after he got his uncle and his uncle's wife and daughters to look after the remaining ones. Hiccup, picked up Fishlegs, and they flew in their massive convoy to their destination.

Halburg, up at the front on Quake's back, was deeply confused about the situation as were the dragons. Valka hung back with Halburg, reassuring him while Fishlegs and Hiccup were geeking out over their current situation, although Halburg couldn't see any reason to be excited at the moment.

The place they were heading was about a two day trip, due to Smoke, Spark and Blizzard going to need a break half ways there. They stopped on an island on their way there to make camp, just a bit away from Changewing Island. Frill and Spines, who were carrying Blizzard, set down their dragon they were holding while Twist and Frostbite did the same with Smoke and Spark.

The two dragons were being transported in massive tarpaulins that were strong enough to support the weight of a Scauldron. The humans set up their camp while the dragons all slept. Meatlug, Toothless and Cloudjumper all remained by their trainers while Halburg's dragons stayed with the two sweating and shedding dragons. "Are they going to survive?" asked Halburg, still not told what was happening to them. "Trust me, you will love what's happening" Fishlegs giggled. Halburg rolled his eyes and went over to sleep next to Frill and Spines, for their body heat and their comfort.

The convoy however woke up earlier than expected, when some Changewings spotted them and made to attack. Frostbite, Twist, Spines and Frill took off with Meatlug and Fishlegs leading them with their respective dragon cargo while Hiccup, Valka and Halburg fought off the Changewings with their dragons.

Only Petal got damaged, with a blood-shot eye from a stick into it. Halburg hung at the back of the convoy on Belle's back instead to examine Petal and was unaware of what island they were at, even when it was in all their sights (Umm, except for Petal, sorry about that girl).

Halburg had only just finished putting ointment onto Petal's eye aswell as an eye-patch, Tuffnut inspiration right there, when he looked at the island. "Ummm, what island is that?" quizzed Halburg, all his dragons looked (sorry Petal) in awe of the island.

The island was surrounded by icebergs with a volcano making up most of the centre of the island. The island was fairly small, probably about two minute flight around the base. However, Halburg knew what island it was, as did his dragons.

However, while he and the others had slack-jaws over the island, Blizzard, Smoke and Spark where being taken up by Cloudjumper, Toothless and Meatlug to the heart of the island with an ancient alter standing there.

When Halburg and his crew arrived up there, Hiccup, Valka, Fishlegs and their dragons were staring in awe as mist and ash from the volcano circled around both dragons. "Ooh, this is the first ones for a long enough time" squealed Fishlegs. Halburg rolled his eyes and watched, his staff dug into the earth to support him.

Soon enough, the mist cleared and where a normal Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback once stood, now there were two Titan Wings of those two dragons with the same colours. "Ummm, I did not expect that, that is, well, awesome if I be honest" Halburg stuttered.

Smoke, Spark and Blizzard nudged their affectionate trainer while the rest of the Thorston's crew nuzzled them. Valka, Hiccup and Fishlegs got on their respective dragons and took off, leaving the Thorston and the others on Titan Wing Island. "Should we leave, he may get lost?" asked Valka. "He knows his way home, besides he does have a little squad of dragons to protect him" Hiccup pointed out. "If Ruffnut kills me, I'm blaming you" Fishlegs stated.

Halburg however wasn't far behind them. He was however on Coral who; though not the slowest, certainly wasn't the fastest dragon in the world. Nevertheless, he had his two new Titans to guard the sides of their convoy. Frill and Spines lead the convoy as they went around Changewing Island. Fortunately, the return journey wouldn't require a stop so would only take a single day

Their peaceful passing was then followed awhile later, by the named 'Chair Rock' off of Berk when a white Snow Wraith came flying towards them. "Really Swift, was that necessary" Halburg quizzed, referring to Jhrpiy by the nickname he gave her, others called her Skrill also. "It was as a matter of interest. While you were gone, we managed to get a lot of the snow and ice melted. Aswell, some ships arrived back in the docks" replied Jhrpiy, rolling her eyes at the green haired boy's nickname he had given her.

Halburg, Smoke, Spark, Blizzard, Twist, Frill, Belle and Spines all had wide eyes and they; after Belle had picked up the boy and put him into her saddle, shot off like a bullet with Jhrpiy to the docks, with a very confused group behind them.

Several people were walking up from the docks with their parents and their dragons, leaving Halburg to rush down with his dragons, while Jhrpiy went to find her own. It didn't leave much to work out however when Halburg, who had gotten off Belle since, had found himself being lifted off the ground by an invisible force.

Halburg smiled as Whip revealed her colours but then got knocked to the ground by Sprint and Crawl, both licking him like a mad dragon each. "Hi boys, yes it's nice to see you both aswell" gaged Halburg, struggling to breath with both Speed Stinger and Terrible Terror.

Smoke and Spark lifted them both off while the others nuzzled Whip. Halburg coughed but then Halburg saw a noticeable Scauldron and two people unloading off supplies. "Mom, Dad" Halburg exclaimed Halburg who ran up to them both. Steam perked up as Halburg ran, staff in grasp, while his dragons stood behind him.

"Hally?" quizzed his mother but she dropped a piece of heavy luggage onto the ground. She cared not and gave her boy a hug, Halburg's father doing the same. However, the dragons that had raced here were now diving in to nuzzle and great Halburg's parents. "Well, good to see your dragons and one question, what happened to Blizzard, Smoke and Spark?" quizzed Halburg's father. "They are now Titans, literally since yesterday. However some other faces you may wish to see" Halburg replied sheepishly.

His Mother, Father, Whip, Steam, Crawl and Sprint all turned their heads in shock as Quake nervously came out from behind Spines, the Raincutter pushing him along in support. "Halburg, that is that who I think it is?" questioned his mother. "That's Quake" Halburg spoke.

His mother and father walked up to him, placing a hand each on his snout. Halburg swore his mother shed a tear for the Whispering Death as she pushed her head against his snout, both hands holding the dragon's enormous head. Steam waddled up with the other four dragons and nuzzled Quake.

"Son, this is a surprise I will say that" smiled his father. "Ya, just a couple of other things" Halburg responded shyly before pointing with his finger to the Snaptrapper, Woolly Howl, Deadly Nadder and Tide Glider that were waiting at the end of the peer, all hanging around idly. Although, Petal was occasionally hitting her head against Bloom due to her blind side. "Ok, we'll talk about this at home" his father responded.

 _An hour later, in Halburg's Home_

"… and that concludes how I got Arrow and crew along with Quake and the staff" Halburg said. He sat opposite his parents in their home and the dragons were as if nothing had changed. Sprint was hanging from the rafters by his tail, Belle and Whip lying by the fire and Crawl was on the table. All the others were outside, either in the stables or doing a chore for the family. The 'Ash' gang, Slate, Splitwire, Spiral and the Groncicles had all left since Halburg's departure.

"Right then, well it is only a couple of extra dragons to our little gang" his mother spoke. "True, besides I think that these dragons are a good bunch. Although I want no more without me and your mother hearing about it, got it" his father spoke. "Yes dad" replied Halburg, twirling his staff.

"Right then, let's see that staff of yours" his father smiled. Halburg laughed as his father retrieved one of his broad-swords. The two then went outside to spar while Halburg's mother smiled from the sides, petting Crawl who was cradled in her arms.


End file.
